Naruto the Blind master under reconstruction!
by Raistlinrains
Summary: Ino,Hinata,and Shino just graduated the academy only to learn shockingly that there new sensei is none other than the most mysterious ninja of Konoha. Can they figure out there mysterious sensei's his past and survive his insane training? Lets see.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone please know I apologize for any mistakes ahead as this is my first fan fiction and hill be just getting the swing of things so any help his appreciated.

**"BIJUU THINKING" **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING talking

"People Talking"

(_Peoples thoughts_)

Alright lets get this started

It was the day of the team set-ups at the academy. Many of the students sat impatiently wandering who there new  
sensei was going to be. Though most of the fan girls sat with fingers crossed hoping to get the class heart throb on there team.

All this was noted by a young chunin as he entered the classroom. Umino Iruka was a darkly tanned young man with dark brown hair and a scar across his face. He wore the standard chuunin vest and ninja gear with it.

Iruka smiled as he looked about even though he was more tahn glad that it was over with. (Though it was partially about seeing an old firend toady that had him in such a good mood.)

Iruka figured it was more likley the hokage hassling him about it and promising him something to do with the resident snake mistress to get him to do it. After all Iruka couldn't think of anyone else who could do it, much less get him to do anything he didn't want to do.

Taking his thoughts from the subject Iruka performed his infamous demon head jutsu to get the students attention. "Shut up!" Iruka shouted.

Now that he had there attention the tanned skin teacher walked to the front of the class in front of his desk and began roll call. Afterwards Iruka explained he would be calling out who would be going on what team and who there sensei would be.

( proceeding through the names Iruka got up to team seven.) "Team seven will consist of.." "Sasuke Uchiha"( the harpies began crossing there fingers and praying they would be on the emo boys team.) "Sakura Haruno" ( He stopped to wait until he could hear again from the ear piercing shriek of joy, smirking at the look of fright Sasuke hid behind his hands now that his worst stalker would be unavoidable.)

"Tetsa Banki" (Authors comment a filler that will not have any to a small role in the story.) Banki raised his head from his arms waking up from his nap. His brown hair a mess as stared groggily at Iruka from his seat in his all blue denim outfit for a second before promptly falling asleep. "Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka."

At this a young girl with lavender hair and deep lavender pupiless eyes looked up timidly from her jacket as her face paled even more. Her creme colored jacket had fur lining the bottom and a swirling flames symbols on each shoulder in white circles. "ha..H..hai." She timidly stuttered blushing red.

A row up from her sat a young kunoichi with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and sky blue eyes. Her purple out fit came down into a slit dress with wrapping covering her thighs.( I cant really explain what the hell she's wearing.) Her delicate hands went up into a shrugging gesture and huffed. "Alright..."Though she was still disappointed that Sakura had gotten what she had been hoping for.

The last called was a young man sitting in the very back. He wore a high collar jacket that hid his lower face from view and a pair of round sunglasses. The look left his face with an unemotional expression.

His fuzzy brown hair rose out in a slight spiky afro. He wore brown pants and and his hands stayed in his pockets perpetually. "Hai Iruka-sensei." He said in an emotionless voice, typical of an Aburame.

"Your sensei .._"_Iruka said this with a very devil like smile that left even Shino slightly nervous. "Is Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka looked up at a slight shuffling sound that surprised him. More of the fact the sound came from Shino who seemed to react to the name. (_ I wonder if he actually knows about Naruto? Ooh well._) He thought as turned his attention back to the listing.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Ackimichi Choji your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now your sensei's should be arriving soon please wait here till you are called by your teams respective teacher."

Iruka then calmly took a seat behind his desk and waited with a smile. He couldnt wait to see Naruto again. While Iruka was lost in better days the students where all thinking about what lay ahead of them.

Shino seemed to be lost in contemplation though none would have guessed over the fact. Ino was still seething over her rivals getting Sasuke on her team instead of her and switching between that to studying her teammates. She wondered how she would fare with them considering she never had talked to either of them and had little experience around them.

Hinata sat quietly simply hoping that her sensei was friendly and that her team wouldn't get dragged down by her.

Shortly before lunch the sensei's of each team began filtering in and gathering there students up with them before leaving till only team seven and team eight were left. Ino had managed to successfully draw the quiet and shyer Hyuuga girl into a conversation when the door opened and everyone's eyes were drawn to the door.

In walked a man that stood over 6'2 with sun kissed blonde hair that had Ino jealous over the shine of it with a few bangs leaning toward his face while the rest laid back.

His tanned skin looked healthy and his face had a very manly quality to it that had all the girls left ( i.e. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.)blushing thoroughly and surprisingly Hinata had to pinch her nose.(yes shes a closet pervert.)

His didn't wear anything to cover his upper body, showing off his extremely muscular chest. His hands were bandaged with white gauze like a fighters ( Think lee's only just his hands to his wrists.). He wore black pants with many pockets going down the sides of each leg and the Kanji for pain on one of the upper left pockets. For shoes he wore a pair of kung-fu slippers. However two details drew everyones attention. One would be the beautiful sheathe that held a kitana he carried in his right hand. ( yamato's sheathe.)

While the hilt looked pure black with a white wing design on both sides of the hilt. The second was the red scarf that went directly across were his eyes were hiding them from view. The girls on team 8 suddenly snapped out there very perverted thoughts and realized that there sensei was likely blind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah evil to leave that as the cliff hanger for know but input is greatly appreciated and anyone who can give a few pointers is appreciated greatly. Anyways A few poll questions and some clear ups for the questions such as ages and other things.

Who should Naruto get involved with?

AnKo-

Kurenai-

Tsunade (hard to do but I'll give it a try if you all want it.)-

Tsunami (always wanted to see this one done)-

Someone else?

Just so you know I may do a twosome depending on votes but past that is just not gonna happen)

Ages ( I altered some for the fic just roll with it please.)

Naruto- 18

Anko- 19

Kurenai- 20

Hinata, Shino and Ino- 12

Oh should Naruto have a bloodline?

Also though I have a good reason for him to be blind if you've got an idea you want to say bring it forth as said I love to hear others perspective and ideas.

and yea Naruto still has Kyuubi inside him thinks just happned earlier with his being born a lot earlier with a different parents than Minato and Kushina. Anyone willing to give me good ideas for parents are more than welcome to it. ALL HELP IS ALWAYS HAPPILY RECEIVED.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I loved all the helpful reviews. Thank you all so very much.

As promised I will take into account everything brought up. I promise to bring up who his parents are and I was given a few great ideas for it.

Also Ive put up a poll in my account and will post the winner of it after a chapter or two or someone gets ridiculously farther than the rest. Also thanks for the clear up about Minato's name.

Anyway I've decided naruto will indeed have some very interesting abilities due to him being blind as concilation and promise to due my best not to turn him into too much of a bad ass.

**"BIJUU THINKING" **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING talking

" People Talking"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(_Peoples thoughts_)

Alright lets rock.

Shino is too any accounts a quite individual as befits the very logical based Aburame clan. However this quite demeanor would cause many to be surprised by the young mans reaction to there new sensei as Shino upon seeing him immediately sat up from his chair and walk forward to the front of the class and bowed before the very mysterious man before them.

"Uzamaki-sama I am honored to meet you again" Shino said in his clipped and emotionless voice as the rest of the class sat in shock by him saying a whole sentence and showing even a little emotion.

To this the sensei of team 8 simply put his hand on shino's shoulder and and with barest hint of a smile at the corner of a lip spoke with a deep masculine voice that sent shivers down the girls spines and hinata's naughty mind to go way into the gutter.

" Shino you have grown. It is good to see you as well but for the purposes of this team you and the rest of team 8 you will all address me as Naruto-sensei or just sensei" He said while motioning to both girls surprising them both as his eyes were covered and they never met him before, and both girls were sure they'd remember a man like this.

Turning to both the girls direction he spoke again in that deep voice and said" Team 8 consisting of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino meet me in one hour in front of training ground 44 dismissed._"_ He said and then the room seem to drop down in temperature.

" And do not be late.." His voice sounded far colder and frankly had the girls and even shino moving at a high rate of speed out of the room and half way out of konoha before they all realized they had no idea were training ground 44 even was located.

Smiling that almost none existent smile Naruto turned toward Iruka " It's been a little bit Iruka"

Iruka smiled at his old friend and nodded before speaking" Yeah well I've been so busy lately with this new batch of kids. I'll be looking forward to this break." He said happily before realizing Naruto had some how moved without him realizing it across the room and was leaning against his desk next to him.

" You know Iruka I was very surprised when Hokage-jiji told me of my new assignment as a sensei. You wouldn't happen to know who gave him the idea would you old friend?"

Repressing the urge to shiver at the chill in those words meaning he managed to keep his response as normal as possible and not give away who'd laid the original groundwork for it.

"No idea Naruto I was just as surprised to be honest" He lied as mentally prayed his friend would let him off the hook a little. Naruto was known among many for his devious and very cunning pranks.

No one every saw them coming and you were always embarrassed beyond reason or caught with potential black mail material. Iruka was fairly certain that Naruto probably has embarrassing photos or material on just about every shinobi in konoha and some beyond.

"Very well but I would hate to think that my old friend Iruka would be doing anything so silly as that. I mean that would draw unwanted attention and embarrassing things could happen to people like that in front of say a whole classroom of young impressionable minds"

Naruto said in his calm but powerful voice as Iruka stood sweating profusely suddenly wondering of his wisdom in his decision's was really worth a very irritant or vindictive Naruto.

" But if your not to blame no problem. I'll come back later and catch up but first I have some young people to exterminate.. I mean give a test" He said as a very sadistic smirk touched his face that would have Ibiki and Anko taking notes on as he left the classroom in a swirl of air.

Iruka wondered discreetly if any of the genin on team 8 would make it alive...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the three ninja in training made there way finally to the training ground the stood before the fenced area trying to catch there breath from first running about trying to get the location then running at full speed to make it on time.

As Ino huffed and finally caught her breath it was slowed as she read the sign to make they were indeed in the right spot and took in the area.

It sent shivers down her back as she looked out at the area around the gigantic and ancient forest as shivers went down her spine as weird noises and screams came from the eerie forest.

It screamed danger danger will Robinson to her. She refused to be intimidated though, at least not visibly anyways. ( _Stupid hunk sensei's and crazy out of the way places_.) She thought angrily.

Just as her thoughts began to collect a strong breeze grabbed the threes attention as there sensei appeared in his distinctive shushin teleport of wind. His head turned to each and every one of them and almost seemed to to be studying them without his eyes.

"Alright before we begin who can tell me what the name of this training ground is?" He said as his voice seemed to push into them almost. As no one spoke for a minute before he spoke up again.

" This Training ground is known famously or infamously as the forest of death_._" He said causing the girls eyes to widen and shino's eyebrows to raise above his sunglasses. Ino raised her hand as she was now sure her new sensei was off his rocker." Sensei why are we here?" She asked worriedly.

" Ooh don't worry your test wont have anything to do with the forest behind me, You are far to weak to survive it" He said in his powerful voice though it sounded almost like he was teasing them though not one of them could be sure. "Now how about we get started to see if you three have what it takes." He said as he seemed to looked in each of there directions.

" But sensei we already pa passed th.. the genin test" said a stuttering Hinata as she looked at him curiously her mind forgetting his body for the moment for the dangers she sensed in the forest in front of her.

" No you passed a test to see if you were qualified to become genin, a test which to my standards is far too easy to pass.Your test is still relatively easy so fear not._" _He said as the students looked about to released the breathe they didn't know they all had been holding before he let the other shoe drop.

"Your test is simply to come at me with the intention to kill and take one of these." He said as he raised two small silk red scarves which he tied to his bare muscular forearm." But sensei there are only two of them how are we all supposed to get one?" Ino said while both shino and Hinata nodded.

" Easy only two of you will be able to get a scarf if any get them an the other will go back to the academy afterwards I will then give a verbal recommendation that they never become a genin." He said with a shrug before turning from them"I shall be anywhere between training grounds 8 and 9 you have till sunset.

"Remember to look underneath the underneath as a good friend of mine says." After saying that he simply vanished in a gust of wind. " (_I have got to get him to show me how he does that_) Thought shino.

Shino turned to the two kunoichi on his team and thinking for a second he spoke up in his emotionless logic dictated voice" I believe if at least for now it would be best if we all worked in conjuncture with another till we at least locate said quarry or better to finding a way around whatever he has most likely set up for us." watching the other two intently as he spoke to gauge there reaction.

Hinata thought for a second and nodded and after a second Ino turned with a smile and said." Alright lets pool are assets and abilities and think about this. Shino you and your bugs can track things somehow right?" He nodded.

"And Hinata with your families bloodline together you two can track him and maybe you can get him to stand still long enough for me to use my clan techniques to get into his mind then we have him at are leisure."

Though as soon as she realized what she just said she turned beet red and Hinata had another far off look with a very big grin on her features that frankly had Shino suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around the girls

Coughing into his hand to get the girls attention he spoke up

" We need to get moving and soon as we do have a time limit and training ground 8 is on the other side of the village" as he said the other side both girls let out a resigned sigh and they turned and took off toward the distant training field grumbling about stupid sensei's and there ideas off traveling cool while others had to run.

Above them cloaking his presence sat Naruto in a tree smiling slightly" Already figuring out how to work together and use there abilities together. I might just like this little distraction from work"

Vanished in to the wind again to wait for his now prospective charges and see what they could come up with against him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despite the fact that they were tired team 8 immediatley looked about seeing if they could locate there mysterious sensei as soon as they arrived at the training grounds.

" Alright everybody remember the plan?" Asked Ino as her to teammates nodded there heads and they separated. None of them had to look far though before they encountered there sensei to be. All of them met him at the same time. Though for each it was different.

Shino moved quietly his bugs about him to warn him of any approaching person while looking for his teacher. His mind unexpectedly kept going back to his sensei's words

"Remember to look underneath the underneath". Why had he said that? Was there more to this test than met the eye? Shino begin to rethink the whole situation over.

_(Naruto-sensei had wanted them, three genin to go after him an elite jounin with an intent to kill to get one of two...one of two?? Thats it!_) His mind had just concluded a new theory as to the reason for this test when he quickly realized he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings.

No more than inch away from his nose was his teachers sheathed kitana. Though it was not unsheathed he knew with his much precious logic as Ino would put it. ( _I'm absolutely screwed_)

Then his teacher smiled and shino's world went upside down. He found himself looking at the most horrible thing imaginable. There before him stood his entire clan wearing green spandex and huge eyebrows opun there heads as they ran around screaming about the flames of youth.

His poor mind simply couldn't take this illogical shock and did what any sane mind would due to save itself. It shut down and burned the memory from his skull as he lay in his unconscious state, just after screaming bloody murder. Naruto stood before his student" First lesson genjutsu though even I admit that was going a bit to far." He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino was hiding in some underbrush as she watched her target though they'd planned to work together on this she had quickly lost the other two and couldn't locate either, but she had found there sensei doing something simply amazing and it had took every once of her will power not to let her jaw hang in wonder.

Naruto sat in the lotus position on top of a lake as peaceful as a leaf floating by him as if all the world was golden. Though the more she thought about it the angrier she got.

_(Does he think were so inconsiderate a threat that he can just lay in meditation without worry?!_) Finally losing her temper she slowly moved toward her target intent on showing him not to underestimate an angered kunoichi.

( _Will see what you find important to acknowledge after this big boy... Wait did I just say that?? Never mind focus Ino._)

It was about then she realized her target was now out of sight. She rapidly looked about trying to find her sensei as not even a circle was forming where he had sat on the water.

"Ino" She immediately froze as she recognized the behind her and quickly rolled away and flipped to face her target. Her sensei simply stood there as if waiting arms crossed his sword no where present as he looked in her direction without his eyes seemingly.

Realizing it was now or never she decided she had nothing to lose as she charged him going for a high kick which he just completley dodged under almost like it was subconscious action. Throwing her foot into the kick it spun her completely around just to hear him sigh.

" One should never expose there back to an enemy prepare to face the penalty" He said as he formed what appeared to be a hand sign before shouting out"A thousand years of death!!"

His two middle fingers shot upwards and Ino went flying up into the air in a world of pain just before her head met the ground and she thankfully passed out her only thought was of her abused rectum and how she was going to kill him.

" Second lesson Taijutsu. Maybe I'm going a little overboard?... " He shook his head and smiled ruthlessly before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Hinata was getting worried her teammates had agreed to find there sensei before hand then round back and work together to figure out his weakness. But that had fallen short as she couldn't locate either there sensei or her teammates.

Stopping she activated her Byakugen while looking around and spotted her sensei standing in a field of flowers not to far from her before her face turned to shock as she realized he was making hand signs and he turned toward her exact location his looking where she was.

"Eep!" She let out before she immediately moved away but it was to late as the ground around her feet where she landed suddenly exploded with two hands sticking out of the ground and pulling her down till her only her head was above the ground.

She struggled without results to get free but it was to no avail. Looking up she came face to face with her sensei who just finished making more hand signs.

"Ninpou: Temple of nirvana jutsu" He said calmly as her world like her comrades went black. " Third lesson Ninjutsu." He said as he pulled her from the ground before two clones appeared in a puff of smoke without any hand seals and ran off to get the other two as the others had puffed out to tell him the other two had been captured.

Sighing he lifted her up bridal style before carrying her towards three posts stuck into the ground in the nearby training ground 7.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three hopeful members of team 8 woke up at around the same time just as the sun was setting to find themselves next to each other tied down to thick wooden posts with there hands covered so they couldn't use Kkwariama(SP?) to escape.

They looked at each other before nodding to admit defeat before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching and they all turned to find there sensei approaching them.

" I must say despite the fact that you all failed and are going back to the academy I was impressed none the less that you even survived as long as you did." Naruto said as he sat formally in front of them on his legs and turned in each of there directions before speaking to each individually.

" Shino I saw your mind came to the answers of what I meant of looking underneath the underneath and your use of your families unique gifts was admirable for so young." He said nodding to shino then turned to Ino

" Ino your taijutsu needs quite a bit of work but I applaud your courage for facing me even if it was foolhardy." He said as her face turned red remembering just how he had defeated her and her still very sore butt.

" Hinata" He said turning to her" Your abilities seemed held back as if your afraid to release your potential for fear of harming someone. Your byakugan should have picked out I was making hand signs far sooner but still you didn't panic when attacked and fought even when the situation was lost."

He said and the others noticed a small smile from the encouragement she given as she wasn't really used to being given such for he abilities.

" All together your all lacking in the extreme in at least one area though. And after failing to even get a single scarf you all now what I'm probably going to say next." He said there faces all looked downcast the girls visibly and as much as could be told of shino's covered face.

"You pass" He said as his face remained entirely emotionless.

It took them all a second before realizing what he said and looked up at him bewilderment. ( _I really am starting to like that look on them._) He thought while keeping it hidden from his face.

" What?? Wait why?" Ino asked for all three of them as the all looked at him there faces showing there confusion. " You passed by doing what really was required. Think how could three genin fresh from the academy face an elite jounin with years on his belt expect any kind of results by themselves"He said as he emphasized the word themselves.

It was Shino that spoke up to answer " It would take all three of us working together as a team to hope to some how catch you off guard."

" Exactly Shino no one genin no matter how good can take jounin so team work was what was required to pass. You three showed it from the beginning working together a plan and ways on the way here to use your strengths to capture me. Therefore you three" He said as he looked at each one and let a small rare smile touch his features that seemed to light up the world

" Are now officially team 8 congratulations" He said as he waved his hands and surprising the already spell bound genin the ropes around them and on there hands were sliced into pieces without any indication as to why.

" Now as your new sensei my first order for your three is to report to training ground 8 at 5:00 tomorrow morning." He said as he rose up before allowing another small smile to grace his features.

" Dont be late" His tone promised pain on the three of them if they weren't on time and they all nodded as he vanished again in his distinctive wind trick.

After a few seconds the three looked at each other before letting out a cheer of victory. Even Shino was visibly happy before they all dispersed for tomorrow knowing they had to get up early

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moonlight shown down opun one silent figure as he sat opun the hokage mountain sitting on the yondaimes head as looked up at the night sky thinking of the recent events.

" Interesting times indeed." He said as he smiled with his left hanging over the edge. " Lets see where these three young ones take me" He said before once again vanishing in a breeze of wind.

END

-

Alright another chapter done. Hope you like what Ive done so far. Anyway I put a poll up for who should Naruto be with as the story progresses. As for Hinata she'll get to have him as an older brother to help her and be like a family shes never had.

Also Thinks for the clear ups with Minato's name and I promise when his parents are brought up I believe If Im not the first to try this then at will be in a very small group. Also What does everyone think of Naruto? Don't worry the story will start to answer questions but over time as his time slowly gets to know there sensei and see the hero that he really is. I tried to keep some of his prankster good natured heart in there while reflecting on the times he mostly grew up in as was old enough for the sanin betrayal and the Uchiha massacre. But what his role in both are Ive yet to decide as honestly I don't know much of what happened during orichimaru's betrayal. As always all helps appreciated and thank you for your time

Das Vadanya


	3. Training, truth and sorrow

Hello again and thank you so much for the reviews though I am kinda sad there was only half as many reviews as the first chapter not even that.

Oh well. This chapter I decided is going to answer a part of the big question revolving around my story of Naruto. Anyway I'll be closing the poll soon so vote quickly for who you want also.

Please send some thoughts on this. Should Naruto's team do the wave arc? Also should Haku be a girl or a boy? And finally let me know what you think of this chapter please please review??

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" _People Talking_"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

Alright lets rock.

The sky was still dark as it was early in the morning as three distinct genins made there way by separate routes to the designated training grounds for team 8.

They all approached the center of the grounds which had a powerful looking man sitting in the lotus position a sword in a beautiful sheathe leaning across his shoulder. As they all approached the three 12 year old genin nodded to each other feeling the need somehow for silence this morning as they turned towards there new sensei.

Though the girls would be surprised to know just how close there thoughts were. Both were reflecting on how little they knew of there teacher and the strange reactions there parents had shown when the genin had said who there sensei was.

For Ino it was puzzling

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

( Flashback no jutsu! Love or hate it. The damn thing gets the ball running)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I made it!" Ino yelled as tore through the front door of the family owned flower shop.

_" _That's great princess." Said Inoichi as he held his daughter in a hug. While her mother walked over and got her hug in after the two broke apart ( Authors comment-Hey does anyone know what her moms name is!!)

Ino smiled up at her parents as they headed in the back as her parents where just getting the shop cleaned up after closing it when there bundle of sunshine had barreled through the door and into her fathers arms before either registered what had happened.

" Yeah I got an awesome team too even if it isn't with sasuke-kun" she said happily even if a little dejected she didn't get the emo.

" Really honey? who is on your team then?_"_ Her mother asked curiously. " Well I got that really quiet guy Shino Aburame but he's smart and not too bad really once you past the not talking thing." She said smiling then continuing at her parents motions for her to go on.

" Also that shy girl from the hyuugas. You know Hinata." She said waiting afterwards for her parents questions. " It sounds like a well put together team princess" Said her father with authority as his years in the war and as a renown member of the ino-shika-cho trio shone in his voice.

" So honey who's your sensei?" Asked Inoichi. " Ooh that's right daddy I got the coolest sensei daddy he's really strong and smart." She said as a bit of red tinged her cheeks thinking about that body momentarily forgetting the humiliating move he'd pulled on her earlier that day.

Her parents noticed the look though an chuckled remembering there own little childhood crushes and escapades. " Well princess whats this really cool guys name mm?" He asked with a smile on his full of mirth.

Ino shook her head quickly of her thoughts and turned back into the conversation. " His name is Uzumaki Naruto daddy." She said smiling but was puzzled by the sudden laughter from her parents as the sound filled the room.

Ino was immediately was annoyed. " Whats so funny?" she demanded.

" Nothing princess." Her father said." Its just surprising and if anything good. You really lucked out." He father said smiling.

" Anyways mom dad I have to get to bad were all supposed to meet him at five n the morning tomorrow at training ground 8 so goodnight." Ino said as she headed upstairs.

What she didn't see was her fathers face changing to serious the moment she was out of sight and the noise of her door opening and closing was heard.

" I never would have thought he'd take a team." He said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

" Do you suppose it will be alright honey?" His wife asked.

" Of course to be honest shes probably one now one of the safest genin in the village with him watching over them. I only wonder what brought him out of his funk?"

At this his wife looked down her face saddened." Yes well losing so much and then then when he lost her.." she said in a whisper remembering sadder times.

" Shh" Her husband said whispering to her." Who knows? Maybe are little girl and her friends can bring him some happiness after all?"He said as he held her thinking on how things might have been for a silent hero.

(FLASH BACK JUTSU KAI!!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For Hinata it was similiar

(YES ITS THAT TIME AGAIN FLASH BACK NO JUTSU!!)

Hinata arrived into the compound and quietly walked towards her room hoping just to rest for the night for tomorrows first day of training. Unfortunately for her others had different ideas.

" Hinata" said a distinctly cold voice behind her. Hinata turned and immediately bowed before her father." Yes father?" She said.

" Walk with me to my study I wish to here of your team and what has transpired for the day." He said and turned around promptly heading toward his study.

Hinata was a little confused not even believing he would have been interested an anything to do with her as she was so weak. When she did enter the study she saw her father already siting on his mat in front of his desk as waited for her to take a seat and explain the days events.

Taking her seat opun the mat in front of him she calmed her mind and put her thoughts in order before giving a detailed explanation of everything that had happened for the day. As soon as she finished she took a small breathe and waited.

" Hinata" Her father said finally looking at her with a raised eyebrow." You are to do nothing that will shame this clan and do everything you are told by your sensei as he has the Hyuuga clans respect. Do you understand?"

Hinata immediatly responded with a yes father though her mind was confused as to how her sensei had gained such great respect from even though she didnt like to admit her stuffy and overbearing clan.

" Good, now go and rest for your required training" He said. Hinata immediatley bowed low then stood and left after shuting the door behind her. As with Ino's parents she didnt see her fathers face soften just a fraction before pulling out a picture from his desk.

The picture had a group of people most in there twenties with one young boy in the group standing next to a stern looking older hyuuga male in his very earlier twenties. ( **If you guess who the hyuuga is you get a cookie**.)

The boy seemed to radiate happiness as his cerulean eyes looked at the camera. The group all looked happy and full of life.

( _Happier times indeed.)_ Hiashi thought as his face darkened when his eyes fell on the only other child in the picture. Comparing the first child to this one was like comparing night and day.

The second child stared at the camera emotionlessly as his black hair barely hung down the sides of his head and his coal black eyes looked on uninterestedly. ( _If only we had seen the darkness to come maybe_..) Hiashi shook his head cleared him mind before putting the picture away and spending the rest of the night in a deep meditation.

(FLASH BACK JUTSU KAI!!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While the two girls thought about past memories Shino's thoughts were going at a rapid fired pace.

( _He's different than before. The Naruto I had met when I was younger was a kind and very gentle being. What happened? Logically something occurred. Most likely it has to do with the red scarf over his eyes. But when asked the rest of the clan would not answer my in curries into the illogical change of my sensei's demeanor not to mention his total change of attire._)

Shaking his thoughts on the matter and filing them away for the investigate later category, Shino walked over where his sensei sat in supposed meditation and sat down as his other teammates sat next to him and waiting on there sensei.

They didn't have to wait long as the second that Ino's watch turned to 5:00 am there sensei simply cracked his neck with a loud pop suddenly becoming animated as he turned his head in there direction before speaking to them.

" Seeing as now we will be working together I digress it is time for introductions on all parts on this team." Naruto said as he sat still not moving from his position except as his head moved to each one before turning to Ino.

"Will start with names, hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes and dreams for the future. Yamanaka you start." He said motioning his his in a nod in her direction.

Ino nodded before placing her finger on her chin to gather her thoughts." Well my name is Ino Yamanaka. I guess my hobbies are working on the flowers at my families flower shop and learning my families jutsu's."

"My strengths are my families jutsu's and I have good chakra control. My weaknesses I guess are bad taijutsu and I don't any know ninjutsu be side the academy ones and the first family jutsu."

"My likes are my new team and sasuke-kun"_ (_Naruto twitched at this_) _as well as learning about new things."

"My dislikes are forehead girl and dog boys. My dreams for the future?... I guess to make my family proud and become a great kunoichi in my own right."

At hearing the end of this a small smile almost unnoticeable touched Naruto's face. ( L_ooks like she wont be as much a problem with the fan girl thing as I previously thought._) Naruto thought before he turned and nodded to Shino.

Shin adjusted himself before speaking." My name is Shino Aburame. My hobbies is categorization of insects and research of psychology and other matters. I also study anatomy."

"My strengths are families abilities and my advanced knowledge of the human anatomy. My weaknesses are my basic knowledge of taijutsu and genjutsu as well as little ninjutsu other than my clan jutsu's."

"My likes are unbiased people, funny stories and the pranks a good person used to pull all the time._"_ He said the last comment while studying for a reaction from his sensei but his teacher remained motionless and he decided he should continue his introduction.

" My dislikes are bias action and people. Those who do not appreciate others and those who don't judge one for his actions but by others words." At this the girls looked at curiously at to what he meant by that as continued on ignoring there stares.

"My dreams for the future are to become a good clan head and help those I can along the way._"_ As Shino finished this the girls both blinked as there opinions changed a little of him.

After he was finished Naruto turned to the final member of his team Hinata and nodded at her start.

Hinata tried to concentrate as best she could while not stuttering at having all the attention turned toward her."My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My Hobbies are flower pres..pressing."

She stopped as her sensei raised his hand indicating her to stop before he spoke to her.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are the daughter of a very good man and an even greater and compassionate woman. Both whom I have and had the pleasure of calling friend."

"You should neither be shy nor embarrassed at this situation as the heir of such clan will put you in front of many meetings where your words and actions can save or destroy the lives of your clan in the future."

"Further more knowing your mother as I did know her, she would be proud of your abilities so far and of the person you are so I would like you to start again this time without stuttering." He said calmly without an inkling of emotion but his words reached into Hinata.

She took the rare compliment to heart before gathering herself together and for once sat straight instead of hunching into herself." Again I am Hinata Hyuuga. My hobbies are flower pressing and calligraphy."

My strength is my herbal knowledge and medicinal works."

"My weaknesses is all around as I have trouble with my clans taijutsu." She said as she once again began to lose her confidence and fall into herself before her teacher gave a polite and very pointed cough in her direction.

She smiled getting the point as she sat back up and spoke again without stuttering. "My dislikes are certain clan traditions and over bearing people."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow knowing just what she meant and who she meant. " My dreams for the future is to get someone to be proud of me and become a great clan head while removing some old traditions." She said, Quietly smiling to herself as a small bit of courage though tiny was firmly set into her.

After she finished they all turned towards there sensei all three with curiosity and two with happiness to final remove some of the mystery surrounding the shinobi before them. Sitting for a second with his head slightly bowed her turned it up in there direction before speaking.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies for now while be training you three to be legends in your own right and help you fulfill your dreams." The three's respect for there sensei went higher in there mind while he continued.

"My strength you will learn in time and the same for my weaknesses" At this Ino's eye twitched in annoyance while his cool factor still rose in everyone's minds.

Hinata was once again thinking along the gutter of just who to find out about said strength involving whip cream and lots of leather (Authors comment** -**Yep shes a future Anko. Quiver in fear mortals muhaaa haa!)

" My likes are certain people I term precious to me, ramen and the rain._"_ He said the last word word with a strange tone neither of the genin before him could identify. It sounded almost like...regret? 

_"_ My dislikes are those who seek power for powers sake, people who do not respect life and betrayers." He said the last word with so much hate that his students eyes widened at the show of emotion and the pure anger in it.

"Finally my dreams for the future is to see you three succeed and maybe be forgiven for mistakes made" He said the last part so quietly his students weren't really sure what they heard was correct.

It made Ino's and Hinata's hearts instantly pull at the sadness in the tone used words and Shino was once again trying to unravel the mystery before him staring so intensely behind his sunglasses as if trying to make the answers come forth by shear will.

As the three began to get uncomfortable with the silence there sensei stood up and motioned for them to follow him as he held his sword in his hand and walked to the closest cluster of tree's.

" Now before we can begin with my training of you three you all must at least have good control with your chakra and also we need to build your chakra reserves up." He said as he leaned against a tree his arms crossing and his kitana in its sheathe leaning against his leg.

" Now we will begin with the tree climbing exercise." He said. At which Ino immediatley spoke up in curiosity."But sensei we all know how to climb trees." She said hoping for a better explanation.

" Indeed?" He asked with a hint of amusement on his face and a raised eyebrow."But can you do so without use of your hands?" He asked as the three all were confused now at the end of his statement.

Not hearing any answers he stood up while holding his sword in his left hand and calmly walking over to a tree placed his right foot on it before to the incredulous stares of his students his left foot followed attaching to the tree without him falling as he proceeded to walk up the tree and heading to the highest branch walked up it to where he was hanging upside down.

Before letting himself fall and landing without a noise on to his feet as he flipped gracefully in midair. The girls staring with red faces as they watching his stomach muscles move as he'd flipped ripple slightly. They quickly shook themselves out of there stupor as they heard Naruto begin to speak.

" The key to this exercise is to push chakra into your feet where its hardest to gather it and hold a steady amount. Too much chakra and you will simply blow off the tree. Too little and you will simply fall." He said with a shrug. Before walking over to the shade of a near by tree and sitting with one leg out and one leg up by the knee with his sword leaning against him ( Think Kenshin Himura)

Before he spoke again." Its best if you get a running start to help get the momentum going and here" as three kunai appeared out of apparently nowhere in his left hand with a flick of his wrist before throwing one to the feet of each student.

" Use these to mark your place as you go to help you focus on a target. You may begin as soon as you feel ready." He said as he relaxed and waited for his students to start there training.

( 2 hour time skip )

Ino fell once again on her butt as she winced and rubbed her sore hindquarters as she watched her two other teammates progress for a moment.

Hinata though part of clan who's whole fighting style was based on the use of extreme chakra control was almost having as hard a time as Ino as her first step ended up sending her flying of the tree and if there sensei hadn't caught in midair she'd have collided had first with a nearby boulder.

After a few pieces of advice from her sensei Hinata had tried again albeit with a lot more caution and had managed to get 8 feet up the huge tree before scratching the tree with her kunai as she began to slip and gracefully flipping backwards on to her feet before trying again.

She'd slowly foot by foot had been making progress up the nearly 40 foot tall tree. Looking over at her other teammate she practically glared in irritation as he was walking back down it after reaching the top.

As soon as he'd made it to the top there sensei had congratulated him and told him to keep working on it though by also walking down the tree to get the exercise down pat as it would also help his reserves.

Turning her head to her sensei who'd been sitting in the same spot except to grab the human missile that had been Hinata earlier he hadn't moved except to offer advice on there performance in give them pointers on what they needed to do when something was going wrong.

Sighing she stood back up and steeling herself she once again began running up the tree. Determined to prove to the damn thing Yamanaka Ino wasn't going to lose to an inanimate object this day.

( Another time skip sunset)

"Success goddammit!!" Ino was yelling aloud as she jumped about after finally walking up and down the damnable enemy that was the tree before her.

Even though she was the last to finish as 2 hours ago Hinata was finally down and the others were taking a break recovering from using so much chakra when they weren't use to it.

" Very good Ino" Said Naruto as he still sat in the same spot." Now you three your orders for tomorrow will be to meet me again at the same time in this training ground you will do this exercise every morning till we move you on to the next one for 2 hours every morning." He said as even Shino audibly groaned at that bit of information.

" Now before we get down for the day I believe a little sparring is in order." He said as a small very predatory grin appeared on his face and his students nervously took a step back from him.

" I'm going to show you for one round against all of you just what you all need to reach before you even think you can really be comfortable with your own abilities to defend yourself and more importantly those most precious to you."

All of his students stopped stepping back and thought about what he just said seriously before nodding got into there stances.

"Good your going to take this seriously" He said with a nod as he sensed there determination to prove themselves not just to him but themselves.

" Well lets begin" He said with a slight drawl in his voice as the three nodded before blinking in surprise as there sensei vanished.

Ino gasped as all the air was pushed out of lungs when there sensei reappeared in a low stance with his legs shoulder length apart and presenting only one side of his body with his arm tucked up and his elbow pressed deep into her gut.Before she flew backwards 10 feet and landed gasping for air in a world of pain.

Before she even hit the ground the sensei was already in motion grabbing Shino by the neck before he could even react and running with his held by one hand jumped into the air before slipping his body above Shino's in mid air an grabbing Shino's jacket with his other hand put his feet into his chest.

Just before they impacted with the ground Shino first. Naruto kicked his legs out multiplying the force of the blow and causing a small impact before using the momentum to dive forward as Shino spit a small bit of blood out in the crater his body was forming.

Naruto flipped in midair and attaching himself to a tree feet first he balled up before launching off like a shot toward a panicking Hinata.

Who realized a second too late what his target was. Trying to react to late though she was caught as he surprisingly neatly caught her shoulders with his each hand grabbing a separate shoulder of the hand crossing his arms as he soared past her.

using the momentum from the jump to turn his body toward her back and bringing his legs out as he towards his feet kicked into her spine ending her flying with an improvised dropkick as he continued to flip landing in a handstand before calmly lowering his legs and standing straight as Hinata proceeded to land right onto a just starting to crouch Ino smacking said girl back onto the ground.

Naruto walked over to his very battered and bruised team of trainee's. Starting with Shino as the worst off he walked over before kneeling next to his very in pain student and raising a hand over his throat a green light began to glow from his hand over the poor boys throat for a moment before shifting to his chest for a few minutes.

As the light faded Shino blinked in surprise behind his somehow intact and unscratched sunglasses. Not waiting for a word Naruto lifted his student up in both arms bridal style and carried him over where the girls lay in a tangled mess on the girl both groaning.

Laying shino down near them he untangled the girls before repeating the same action he had earlier with Shino. Satisfied he stood up and sat a few feet from them Indian style before speaking.

" What was the point of what I just showed you?" He asked as he sat waiting for there responses.

Ino answered first. " Because your a sadist" groaning. Though he'd healed any major damage to them they were still covered with bruises.

Naruto smiled ferally before answering " While true I am a sadist in some actions that was not the point of this lesson. Does any one else have an answer?" He asked.

Shino thought on the question but before he could answer Hinata spoke up.

" You wanted to show us the gap between us genin and a fully trained ninja. While also showing us that there is only a second in battle for everything and anything to go wrong." She said with a surprising amount of confidence in her voice as if utterly sure this was the answer.

" Correct to the letter Hinata. Very astute. I intentionally left you no chance to even think using about 50 percent of my speed to shatter any illusions both the academy and your families installed in you not wanting to really hurt as they were." Naruto said before pausing for a second as waiting to see if anyone had anything to say.

Shino took that pause to voice his thoughts." Indeed it makes sense as are families would never be able to inflict real damage to are persons for fear of hurting us. So your intent has valid and justifiable reasons for us to train that much harder for everyone to as Ino would say take off the kid gloves."

At this Ino nodded thinking about that way made sense still she wish he didn't hit so hard and was it really necessary for him to throw Hinata on top of her. As if sensing her thoughts her sensei spoke up.

" To answer what your thinking Ino no it wasn't but it was entertaining." He said as she looked at him with kunoichi fury.

"Anyways tomorrow_"_ His students instantly listened in "We will begin as I said earlier then after that will have sparring sessions" At this the three winced and began to shake slightly as he continued hiding his amusement at there discomfort.

" Then we will take a mission. Afterwards depending how long the mission takes will begin training with your ninjutsu practice. I will find some that suit each of you personally to the styles I see you reflect in combat situations during are sparring sessions."

" Then we will end the day with a discussion and 12 laps around konoha." At this Ino raised her hand before speaking

" Sensei why don't we run in the mornings? isn't it more practical to run in the mornings?" At this her sensei shook his head.

" No it isn't as I would rather avoid spandex and shouts of youth as much as possible" He said visibly wincing in thought of something. Noticing his students stares he spoke up.

" You will find out on your soon enough there is a mini-me of it around your ages._"_ He said mysteriously refusing to comment further on there questions of the subject before changing the subject.

Naruto then stood and turning his head in each of there directions nodded as if confirming something to himself." You three are dismissed." He said as he turned away and began to walk away.

Before he could get out sight Shino yelled out surprising the two girls." Naruto-sensei wait!_"_ He yelled running over to his sensei as Naruto turned around to address whatever his need was.

" Naruto-sensei I must ask you something."

At this Naruto raised his hand silencing him before looking at the girls." This is something you've all wanted to ask so you best come here for the answer I'm going to give."

At this the girls hurried over while Shino looked curious at his phrasing of the sentence. " You all want to know why I wear this red scarf of my eyes don't you?" All three nodded simultaneously without realizing it. " Alright but if I choose to answer you most take what answer I give and accept that as it for now understood?" At this three frowned but they agreed.

Naruto sighed and they three looked on surprised as his face suddenly seemed much older than it should have and his shoulders sagged slightly as if a great weight was on them. " I'm going to tell you this only once no more." His voice sounding incredibly tired and weary as if it was the voice of someone who had seen too much for someone his age showed have even for a ninja.

" A ninja I trusted betrayed that trust for powers sake alone and killed someone truly precious to me."

At this the Hinata put a hand to her mouth in sadness and Ino looked about to cry at the emotion suddenly apparent in there sensei's usually emotionless voice.

"In the end I gave into my emotions and fought that person for revenge." He said as he turned away from his students." There was no anger in me when I fought. No real emotion except that feeling that if I killed that person it would somehow fill the hole I felt from losing...her."He said as his voice dropped to a whisper.

" During the fight I was only concentrating on my sole target. I didn't realize he had allies waiting for him and swiftly came when they felt the fight.

"During the fight I was winning and was about to finish the ninja when I was stabbed from behind and I lost my aim for his head instead taking out his left eye. I was soon taken down by his allies as they were incredibly powerful and immensely angered Id damaged there valuable new ally so in retaliation they held me down." his voice pained as he reached behind his head and untied his red scarf from his eyes and taking it out with his eye lids closed.

He spoke up again as memories haunted him" They held me down to ground by impaling me with my blade and a few others to the ground and then proceeded then to take there vengeance on me. There vengeance was simple, they ripped out my eyes." He said as he opened his eyelids showing empty sockets where two eyes showed be.

The three gasped with the girls looking visibly sick and Ino looked ready to throw up at the sight before he closed his eyes and placed his scarf back in place tying it into place before speaking again.

"They then would have killed me but by then the anbu of konoha were coming for the ninja and his crimes he committed before he left and they were forced to leave quickly or face a small army of elite ninja."

"Leaving me impaled on my own blade and sightless for the anbu to find before they rushed me to the hospital." Sighing as if letting memories go.

" The rest is self explanatory and should you survive through the years someday I may tell you the whole story. But for now go home rest and prepare for tomorrow." He said before vanishing in his distinctive teleport not wanting any further conversation.

His students all stood there long after he'd left lost in contemplation of there sensei as so much was made clear but more was left in mystery and even more questions than before.

They all also had to face the shattered reality of any illusions they may have held of the ninja world. Each headed there separate ways home drawing there own conclusions to what they'd discovered that day.

They all began to run at some point to the safety of there homes. Though whether it was from the rain that had started to fall as night had fallen or there own dark thoughts was debatable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto stood on the Hokage monument as the rain poured down on him. He stood halfway over the edge as his dark thoughts consumed him.

If one were to look they'd swear that an almost faint image so translucent you'd swear you were seeing things. The faint of image of something stood behind him.

The arms of this apparition wrapped around his waist as the head of the illusion lay against his back. Almost as if to help with the pain so well hidden. Naruto always found the rain comforting. They were the tears he couldn't cry.

END

--

Surprised? I went for originality as best as I could. This chapter ended differently than the last two definitely. But also as I said earlier I really love reviews both good and bad. So do send.

Finally should Naruto end up with Kubriki Houcho?? Review to let me know. The next chapter depends on the reviews as to what I do with team 8 and where there paths head.

Also I know Hinata will not be an overnight change of confidence but it will happen gradually. I might make shino a little or quite a bit different than character bu then he had Naruto around him since a young age when Naruto acted very much like the lovable knuckle head he is.

I simply dont see how you cant be changed being young and impressionable when you hang around Naruto and not be different than the much quieter Shino we often see.

Also Ino will be slowly breaking out of the fan girl into a very strong young ninja herself over time. They are training under a powerful hellbent on training them into the ground sensei.

If you have any ideas for any of the three of thems training regime or jutsu and taijutsu or genjutsu for the team please speak up. Im already using several good ideas for my story as it is and have now problem with adding a good idea.

I promise that in later chapters Naruto will be more focused on and his past and heritage will be revealed but it will be after the chunin exams. That's when I plan for shit to really hit the fan. Anyone want to see Orochimaru get a new tongue piercing?

Alright see next time. Das Vadanya


	4. Along came Anko and the booty chase

Awww shucks y'all gonna make me blush. Thanks for the good comments. Alright this will be the last chapter that poll is up and as promised by the title I have some amusement planned for are three very unlucky...

I mean lucky genin as a friend of Naruto's makes a guest appearance. After this chapter will be wear we see some combat though I suck at writing it. and can anyone guess the styles I used for Naruto?

Guess it write and I'll allow you to add one thing to the story you want. Except the pairing for Naruto since the polls been doing that.

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" _People Talking_"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

Alright lets rock.

This morning the genin of team 8 walked in to a surprise. Unlike yesterday when there teacher had sat in meditation waiting this time they found him doing yet another amazing feat.

Around Naruto was a veritable whirlwind of leaves as they flew around him almost obscuring him from view. If that sight alone wasn't enough what Naruto was doing in the middle of said whirlwind was altogether a step above.

There teacher spun around practicing katas as the sheer speed he was moving as he spun around caused the whirlwind around him. Although they couldn't see it there sensei sensing they were now close enough for a little fun smirked and stopped in mid motion before yelling out a powerful bellow.

Slamming his right foot into the ground he jumped high into the air from a crouch as his left fist rose above him into what would have been a jaw shattering uppercut while his body spun at the end. His right leg kicking out while his left remained straight down as he spun rapidly his right foot surrounded in flames as he slowly descended igniting the surrounding leafs caught in the whirlwind.

The sudden firestorm died suddenly as it obscured him from view with a blast of wind sending the burning leaves in all directions as they extinguished before touching the ground. There mentor was revealed they opened there eyes from the blast standing with his back to them with his head looking over his left shoulder at them.

(I think I just had an orgasm!) Hinata thought as her and the others stood with there jaws hanging. Even Shino's eyes were wide opened as his glasses slid forward down his nose.

( I sooo want his first born!) Thought Ino as she stared at the man who just gave an amazing display of elemental control combined with taijutsu.

( I'm so learning that) Thought Shino behind his emotionless expression. It was then that that there sensei turned toward them and spoke. "Well you know what to do" He said throwing each a kunai ring first and pointing at a tree.

" Two hours of tree climbing of which you have ten seconds to start doing or we go straight to sparring." He never even finished his sentenced before his students were halfway up a tree each scared out of there wits.

( _Damn I'm good_) Naruto thought with a smirk.

Two hours passed as Naruto's team ran up and down the tree. Only this time there sensei decided to up the ante. After an hour he noticed they were slowing down.

( _That wont do. Guess a little motivation is in order._) He thought as he walked over to where his students were gradually slowed huffing and puffing up and down the tree's.

" It would seem" He said with a feral expression that his students sweating for a whole new reason." That you three need a little help to keep a good pace_._" At this a chorus of nos were yelled and they were good but somehow they knew they were screwed as the grin on there teachers face only widened.

" Very well as your sensei I shall help you with that." As he lifted both hands in x shape across his chest and senbon needles appeared between each of his fingers in both hands." I'm going to do all I can to ensure you always give your all."

His hands flew forward and needles went flying toward three terrified genin. Needless to say the next hour they moved even faster than before avoiding wave after seemingly endless wave of senbon needles.As this was going on Shino had only one thought. ( _I am going to kill who ever put me on this team_.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting at his desk the hokage suddenly felt a sudden feeling of impending down but thinking it was just indigestion he ignored it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After there to there minds heralding practice in torture the three sat exhausted before the sensei. Even Shino thought screw the aburame reputation and lay on the ground arms and legs stretched out huffing and puffing to catch his breath.

There sensei stood above them mental evaluating the three before him. ( They did good even if I wasn't really aiming I'm impressed that they managed to avoid so many of the needles. I only had to remove a few from each.)

He laughed mentally remembering the red faces of the girls as he removed the senbon's they both had gotten on the rear even though he didn't touch anything. ( Authors comment -He isn't a pedophile)

"Alright" He said getting there attention" Now that your all gotten rest will begin with the sparring." He couldn't hide the smirk at there visible wince.

" Today I even have a treat later for you all after the spar so it will be a little short." He didn't need sight to see there worry of his idea of a treat for them.

"So first up lets have Ino and Hinata start first and then I'll spar with Shino" Naruto said while Shino looked up at the heavens with a single thought( _Kami you hate me don't?_).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A angelic woman sitting on a clous above merely shrugs with a laugh as she watches. "Maybe"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The girls nodded and walking over to a spot he pointed at waited while getting into there stances for Naruto to tell them to start. Naruto looked at both appraising there stances and filing away what to improve as they waited before raising his left arm and shouting " Begin_"_.

Surprisingly Hinata took the initiative stepping forward with a palm thrust which Ino sidestepped and tried to use the opening to punch Hinata in the shoulder. Only for Hinata to raise her out stretched her arm while turning toward Ino at a fairly surprising speed and deflecting Ino's arm.

The spar went like this for a little while as one or the other would attack and the other would either parry or try to counter attack only to be avoided. Naruto knew that Hinata though was still holding back.

He analyzed her movements and realized she was scared to hurt her teammate to much to actually show her actual skill. Ino though not nearly as good worked on sheer reflex alone twisting and turning her body like a gymnast as Naruto smiled thinking of a style that would sought her to a letter.

Hinata though he would have to break the shell around before she would show her true potential and to Naruto a challenge was something to not only succeed out but to completley shatter the problem. Reflecting back he was sure Hiashi would kill him for this later but his guest for today was going to help him get Hinata's confidence up.

Even if they had to drag the girl kicking and screaming through the process. Satisfied with the knowledge he had of the twos potential down he called a halt before nodding to Shino to follow him over.

"Good job girls. You both have a lot of work ahead of you though." He noticed there faces begin to look down before he barked out with anger." None of that! I'll not have you pouting." He said as he noticed they both jumped at his tone.

" I'm merely stating you both are just begging as ninja and need work. No body and I mean nobody starts off without rough edges." He stated as he knew there eyes began to show understanding. " A very good friend of mine stated that female ninja all start of like coal." He said and waited for a second for the confusion to really set in.

" When coal is pressured and put through the hardships of it say like you are training. It slowly becomes something else. Do you know what that is?" He asked standing there before the girls. Not hearing an answer he smiled

( Hook, line and sinker for you two. Damn I'm good.) " Diamonds" He said as he felt the understanding coming from them and allowed them a private rare smile.

"That's what they become. From there its the diamonds job to smooth its rough edges and show the world its shine or in your cases the great ninja you two can become_._"

Hearing this the two girls smiling with more confidence firmly set in them moved out the way for him and shino to begin while swearing to themselves they wouldn't disappoint there sensei who was instilling so much trust in them.

Shino watched as there sensei lit the fire in both girls and couldn't help but smile. (Naruto-sensei really was a good teacher despite his sadistic streak and his attempts to kill also.) Shino thought as he saw a bit of the old Naruto he'd met when he was far younger.

That smiling teenager that inspired everyone with his heart of gold and natural ability to inspire others. ( Maybe the Naruto I saw as a child, the Naruto who was bound to be a great hero is still here after all.) Shino thought deeply for someone so young.

Shaking his head he brought himself to the present where his teacher was no turning his attention to him before motioning to where the girls had just sparred.

The two walked over and separating a small distance they both got into there stances while Shino prayed for it to end quickly. Naruto though had no intention of annihilating Shino this time.

This was to appraise his skills and improve his weaknesses. Naruto once again turned into his teacher mood and inspected Shino's stance before looking at him before nodding his head and said" Begin"

After neither moved for a few seconds Shino realized his sensei wanted to asses him and moved in with a high roundhouse kick. Naruto simply stepped to the side watching Shino's movements as Shino quickly pulled his leg back and spun to go for a backhand punch which Naruto caught with one hand while the other pushed Shino away.

The rest of spar went on with Shino attacking while Naruto merely countered with blocking and pushing him away. Near the end Shino decided to try something different and went for a low kick which he then feinted at the last second yanking it back and into a high kick which like all the rest was still blocked but he saw his sensei smiling in approval at the improvised move before pushing him away and raising his hand to signify it was over.

"Good job Shino. I like the how you improvised and tried different approaches throughout the spar. You need work but you could be a natural at taijutsu with a little help and I have a great idea for you later." Naruto said and with a jerk of his head walked over where the girls were sitting watching the match.

Though if Hinata was honest she'd been more concentrated on her sensei's chest as it moved and how his powerful arms flexed while he countered Shino's movements.

" Alright you three from I saw I'm going to be training you in ways to that will complement you and also work on your weaknesses." He turned to each one before saying what he intended.

"Ino I noticed you high flexibility and your acrobatic movements to avoid and attack Hinata. I would like to train you in capoeira. Its a style that when used correctly looks almost like your dancing and requires extreme flexibility on your part."

"This will require you to work extensively on your flexibility and speed as its confusing movements while help you attack you opponents with speed and concentrated hits. Your legs and head are your main weapons in this style so be prepared for your forehead to hurt and your legs to feel like there tearing."

Ino looked unsure but looking at her sensei and sensing his approval she nodded her head. " I'll do my best sensei." She said but at this he shook his head. " There is no do your best there is simply do or do not. Understand?" After thinking for a second Ino again nodded now sure was doing the right thing.

Before he spoke again Naruto felt the presence of his "present" approaching.

" Alright team 8 before we continue I'd like to introduce you to your present I promised." He said with a smirk as a woman suddenly appeared next Naruto leaning onto him with her back.

Her attire though caused both girls eyes to raise and Shino to start a mantra in his head while trying not to stare at her almost completley exposed breasts. ( I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am... Damn there so nice..NO! I am not a pervert..but but boobies No!_)_ He mentally slapped himself.(Authors comment- I don't think I need to explain her attire do I?).

Anko smirked at the genin as they practically all but shouted there thoughts out with the expressions on there faces. Deciding to have a little fun with the kiddies she turned around and walking to the front of Naruto's chest as she pressed her body into him while circling her arms around.

Not that she was going to admit it but also this was to feel up the most sexy man to her mind in the village. ( Man what I would do to this body)She thought perversely as she winked at him to play along.

One of there games between Anko and Naruto was to be very suggestive around each other and she loved how he always played with her.

( Even if I cant get him into the sack at least he plays.) She thought before another thought hit her( Someday I'll get you tied down somewhere then it will be the day. I'll ride you till you die Uzumaki for giving me such a long chase.)

It was a well known fact by most jounin that Anko chased after one real target and that target was Naruto Uzumaki. Though not matter what she tried she couldn't trap him. From literal ninja traps to alcohol to even paralysis poisons Naruto Uzumaki was the most elusive prey she'd ever encountered.

It was a standard joke that it would come down to day where she would outright attack him to get what she wanted. Though it did happen one day and people were still laughing remembering the sight of the master ninja Uzumaki dodging, running and using every escape tactic known to escape the volatile and extremely horny snake mistress.

Though there were safe days like today where she promised to behave even though she pouted at how he was only denying the inevitable.

Yes Anko had claimed him as hers and come hell or high water Anko Mitarashi was going to get her some of the Uzumaki variety. All this aside right now she was simply enjoying her game with her future bitch...cough cough I mean lover.

The genin stared while said kunoichi reluctantly away from her so wanted toy to the reason he'd asked her to come today. She looked at the three brats and sighed.

" Which one in mine again?' She said with a sadistic smirk and a gleam of promised pain in her eyes.

" The young ninja I asked for your help with is the young girl currently hiding behind the boy Shino her name is Hinata." Hearing this Hinata eeped before making a mad dash to escape what she was sure would be a very painful torture and eventual death at the hands of that psycho lady Anko.

She almost made it too. Before a snake wrapped around her ankles making her fall straight into the ground before being dragged back while her nails dug into the ground with a look of pure terror on her face as she was slowly pulled back to her teams position.

" Now Hinata I promise Anko isn't going to maim, severely damage and or kill you. I made her promise me." Naruto said as she was finally back with her team laying in a ball. " Anko here is going to teach you the snake style of fighting and help with your confidence issues as well. I promise nothing to bad will happen okay?" Naruto said with a kind smile.

Hearing this Hinata slowly unwound and looked at him like it was her last life line. "Promise?" She asked like a terrified child though all rights considered it was understandable to Naruto.

"I promise. If you need anything from me simply flare your chakra in three quick bursts and I'll come running alright?" He said with a kind encouraging smile that made Hinata feel safe and her to wonder ( I wonder if this what its like to have a big brother_._)

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet before turning to Anko." I'll be there in a little bit to check up on things. Don't do anything to harsh." He said as he handed Hinata over .

" I promise not to hurt the gaki too much but that duck ass hairdo is got to go" Anko said disdainfully. Anko walked over to Hinata and placing a hand on her shoulder she looked Uzumaki up and down again like a predator would its prey." Be seeing you soon Naru." She said as she teleported away with Hinata in tow.

( Either this will work grand or she'll kill the girl_)_ Naruto thought worriedly.(Oh well_)_ He thought before a frightening thought entered his mind.

( What if she trains her to help catch me?!) At this only two words could surmise his minds thoughts as they escaped his lips in a whisper." I'm screwed..."

Shaking his thoughts he turned to the other to who were now visibly terrified what he might have planned for them. "Seeing as how Hinata will be busy for the rest of the time before we take a mission lets start with your own" He said with a smirk as a visible aura of danger rolled of him.

"Ino will start with your training on flexibility will Shino I'll begin with teaching you on what I have in mind." At this Ino was confused and decided to risk it and speak her question. " But sensei how are you going to do that? " Ino asked.

With a smirk Naruto put his hands into a ram seal and a popping sound was heard with a puff of smoke appearing next to him. " With this of course" Naruto said as the smoke cleared and an exact clone of him appeared and walked over to Ino smiling.

Ino once again concerned spoke her next question. "Sensei how is a clone going to help me? It cant do anything except be a distraction right_?_" She said and was shocked as the clone bent over to her height before flicking her in the head and speaking "Because I'm a shadow clone and can do a hell of a lot thank you."The clone said shocking both his present students.

" Alright I want to start your training for the next two hours till 1200 hours then we will gather Hinata and get your first mission." He said. The Naruto clone took Ino off and began to show her the stretches and fexibility workouts she'd need to know to be atleast effective in capoeira.

While this was going on Naruto turned to Shino and smiled darkly. " Shino I noticed you have an ability to excel at improvisation and you can quickly thin at ways to surprise your opponents_._" At this Shino nodded wondering what his teacher had in mind.

" Also with your kikai bugs you could use something to distract your opponent while they moved to drain there chakra." Shino nodded again at logic with a "Hai Naruto-sensei"

Naruto then decided to unveil his plan."So in light of this I'm going to teach you a controversial style that do all that and has a hidden strength in its all power. A master of this style can make impossible to predict the next attack and strike with devastating results.". Carefully paying attention to Shino's raising though very well hidden excitement.

" Shino the style for you will be Drunken boxing" He almost laughed as Shino completely froze and tilted his head in complete confusion." I guess an example is in order?" Naruto asked and begin to weave and turn as if completely drunk before Shino's eyes before attacking out of nowhere.

For the next five minutes Shino would go flying this way and that as Naruto fought in the most confusing style of attacks Shino had ever seen let alone heard of.

After the five minutes were up Naruto with glowing green hands helped a very battered Shino. " So Shino do you believe this style to be to your liking?" Naruto asked as he helped him to his feet.

After a moment of collecting his thoughts and fight back the groans of his abused body Shino spoke up" The style is completely unorthodox and there is now way to know where the opponent will be coming from and as you said sensei the movements alone will distract any opponents from an ulterior motive of attack such as my kikai bugs swarming them."

"Logically as you stated it seems that this very unlogical style best suits me and I agree with your assessment." He said slightly winded as he wasn't used to speaking so much.

" Basically you liked it and thought it could kick ass in other words." Naruto said with a smirk. " Alright then lets begin with the basic movements". For the rest of the time Naruto showed Shino the basics of drunken boxing while his clone drilled Ino in the basics of capoeira.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Hinata was wondering why her sensei was trying to kill her by giving her to the sadistic woman before.

"No no dammit lower yourself more and your left arm goes here" Anko said in a tired voice as she moved Hinata how she wanted." Get it wrong again and I swear I will let my snakes will pop your cherry in a very unpleasant manner got me?_"_

Hinata's eyes widened to huge proportions and did her damnedest to get it right fearing for her virginity. After a little bit of practice Anko smiled as she so her temporary student getting it and the potential she had.

( _If that fuck tard Hiashi would stop pressuring the girl so much he'd see just how good she really could be._) "Alright gaki that's enough get over hear we need to talk." Anko said and Hinata immediatley ran over fearing to upset the volatile woman.

"So Naru tells me you got potential but are too scared to use it and don't have any confidence in yourself. Any idea why that is kid?" Anko asked annoyed. If Anko hated hated a lot of things but lacking confidence in yourself was definitely up there.

It screamed to other people to just step over that person and if one thing about Anko was true it was no one stepped on her. Hinata seemed to fall in to herself as she nervously psuhed her two forefingers together.

" I..I am a failure" She said but was caught by surprised as her cheek suddenly exploded in pain as she fell to the ground. Holding her cheek in pain she staring wide eyed at her temporary new sensei Anko.

" Who the fuck says your a failure?!" She said almost in rage. " Let me guess your father that up tight clenched ass idiot?" She asked rhetorically when she saw the girls eyes flash a yes while her head shook in a no.

" No.. No it is m..my fault. I cant get anything right." She barely finished the sentenced before her other cheek light up in pain and her eyes watered while Anko spoke up again. " Listen her little girl I don't give a damn what your fucked up father says I do give a damn what your teacher says. You know what that idiot told me hmm? " Anko asked.

When Hinata shook her head Anko spoke up again this time with a gentle voice that surprised the young girl before her. " He told me your had one hell of a potential. Apparently that idiot thinks you could be the next Tsunade or something." She said with a dismissive sniff.

" You trying to make him a liar or something?" She said as she saw the girls eyes harden in resolve and stand up straight with her shoulders up and a defiant look in her eyes. " No Naruto-sensei would never lie" She almost yelled in anger and Anko smiled.

(So you got yourself a little hero worship huh boy toy_?_) " Well then prove it. Show me what you got_._" Anko said as she dropped into her snake stance a second before Hinata charged full on byakugun fully active.

The next hour was filled with defiant cries as Hinata fought harder than ever to prove not only to Anko but to Naruto that his words were justified even if he wasn't present. Unknown to her in a tree above her a shadow clone sat with a smile of pride opun its whiskered face.

Anko couldn't help but smile as the girl was going for the money with every palm, kick and thrust and she unknowingly used the juuken style of fighting at a level that would have left her families jaw hanging in astonishment and was already combining it with the very basic movements of the snake style she was just beginning to learn.

Anko was indeed pleased as she thought. ( Yeah that idiot was right this girl is going to be something_._) As she enjoyed the last hour fighting with a now determined kunoichi

As the time finally came up a pleased Anko called the fight to a halt. " Good job brat. You just proved you got talent and some courage in yeah after all." She said as she watched the exhausted girl before put a small smile on her lips from the compliment.

" From now on you fight that hard no matter what. Remember that there is at least one idiot out there who thinks you got what it takes even if he's a blonde." She said with a snort of laughter as the girl smiled even wider before nodding and standing up straight.

" Speaking of which one last thing" Anko said as she walked over to the girl and with a speed Hinata could only blink at had Hinata up by her collar in her hand putting her face to face with the older woman and the expression on her face reminded Hinata she was dealing with some one a few tools short of a full tool box

." That blond idiot may not admit it..YET but he is mine. Make a move and I'll gut you from your pelvis to your throat and feed you to my snakes while your still alive got it?" She said with an almost totally insane glare.

" Hai hai" The girl choked out totally frightened out of her mind. " Now" she said dropping Hinata on her rear as she spoke in a bubbly voice.

"Lets get you back to your Sensei." She said happily as she practically beamed with happiness before teleporting them back to where the others were training. Hinata could only think one thought before they were gone in a swirl of leaves. (_ Why does Kami hate me?_)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The angelic woman hearing the thought simply shrugged." I just like seeing people suffer"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the two appeared Naruto was wrapping up with other two as his clone vanished in a puff of smoke and the other he'd sent to watch after Hinata should Anko go a little overboard.

He couldn't help but smile for Hinata but he frowned as he thought of Anko's single minded goal to get in his pants. Sighing audibly he turned and nodded to the two as they appeared before telling his two students laying on the ground completely exhausted and bruised to get up.

The two did so grudgingly muttering about evil teachers with sadistic streaks out to kill them. Naruto smiled at there comments but ignored them.

" Alright you three time for your first mission. Lets get over to the hokage tower." He said before jumping away from atleast a dozen snakes that been trying to sneak up and trap him.

"Anko now is not the time for this" He warned but knew it was falling on deaf ears. " Ah-uh I helped, kept my promise to be good while training the girl thats done. I want some man meat." She said with a lusty expression as she looked at his body.

Naruto turned his head to his direction students and they could almost hear the mental sigh. " Change of plans go ahead of me and explain to the hokage the situation. He'll understand trust me." He said as he turned and took off at speeds that left a miniature hurricane behind while Anko took chase

" You can run but you can't hide. I will get you my pretty." She cackled as she disapperead after him. The whole time the three young ninjas simply stood there with flabbergasted expressions and huge sweat drops before Ino summed it up.

" Why is are sensei a complete crack head?" As the other two nodded while they headed for the hokage tower for there first official mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the three finally entered and stood in line conversing about there training and waiting for there turn they could swear they heard the sound of screams throughout the village with explosions and other crazy noises.

One in particular sounded like " Stand still dammit so I can rape you proper Uzumaki!!" The three sweat dropped at that and felt a bit of sympathy for there teacher as he ran for the sake of his mini me not to be ravaged by a certain snake mistress.

" I'll get you yet" followed by a yell of " Where the hell did you go?" Was shouted out. Right about this time the three came up to there turn and bowed to the hokage.

"Team 8 reporting for there first mission." Said Shino. The old man looked up with a smile but frowned when he noticed the absence of there sensei.

" Indeed but tell me where is your jounin sensei Naruto?" He asked but was answered when a leaf teleport behind him marked the appearance of there sensei.

"Sorry jiji plan X in action._"_ He said and the hokage nodded while the genin gasped in surprised at the familirarity between the two and the disrespect shown toward the hokage by there sensei.

Before anyone could ask a question the sandiame lifted his hat off and put it under his desk revealing his aged grey hair while Naruto henged into a new hat exactly like it and landed on the hokages head.

Just in time too as the window smashed open by a ball that flew open attaching kunai to the wall to hold it in place and revealing anko with an outstretched tarp beind here with a message written on it. The message read " The sexy Anko Mitarashi on the prowl for her boy toy Uzumaki" Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the message.

" Ohh Naruto wheeerrrreee aaarrrreee youuuu?" Anko asked in coy voice as she searched the room she was sure she'd sensed the teleport came too. Looking over she saw his team and pointed at them" If you three enjoy living tell me where he is."

The three nodded and simultaneously pointed at the door leading out. Anko grinned and said" Ooh I'm going to get you yet my precious toy." as she took off out of the room on the prowl for Naruto who was still hiding on the hokages head.

As soon as she was safely gone the hat flew off the old mans head and changed back to Naruto and who released a sigh before speaking up." I_'_d rather go to war with rock by myself then be caught be her." Before walking over to smile a small smile at his team in thanks before turning to the hokage and bowed

" Thanks jiji I owe you again." The old man nodded but anyone could see the mirth in his face over the situation his ninja was in." Indeed but enough of that I believe your teams here for its first mission yes?" He questions already knowing the answer.

" Yes jiji there ready." The old man smiled before motioning to Iruka to hand them a d ranked mission scroll. Iruka grabbed one from the pile randomly and handed it to Naruto.

Opening it Naruto immediately face vaulted after running his fingers across the indented page and yelled. " Theirs no way that demon cats still alive!!_"_ His students looked at him in confusion and slight trepidation at the mention of the words " demon cat" before the old man spoke again.

" Your mission team 8 is to retrieve the cat tora for its owner and bring it back here to complete the mission" Naruto sighed before bowing and herded his team out to what he was sure to be mental scarring the three for the rests of there lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next three hours would be the most stressing and physically enduring hours the three young ninjas had ever faced. Not even there sensei's training was this bad as the evil creature they pursued avoided traps and ambushes better than elite jounin and anbu ever could still it finally was caught by a combination of Shino's bugs, and the three dog piling the beast to the ground.

Caging the thing in a special cage they learned there sensei had made specifically for the demon cat years back in his days as a genin. They stomped back to the tower wanting nothing more than to chuck the evil being into the first volcano available.

Even Hinata was exuding killing intent at the thing she refused to believe was anything short than a demon in cat form put there to torment the ninja of Konoha. It was with great satisfaction that opun arriving at the tower they watched the cat get strangled and squeezed as its backbone popped.

All three could be heard whispering " Squeeze it harder. Squeeze it to death. That's right squeal you little monster" Making more than a few step away from obviously mentally unstable genin.

After collecting the three of his students and taking the fee he divided it amongst the three of them then surprised them by taking them to a free meal on him. Little did they know there soon to see the wonder of an endless stomach in action.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ninja stood in awe at the sight before them. Sitting next to them there sensei devoured bowl after bowl of ramen like it was nothing.

( 20 bowls!! Where the hell is it going god dammit!!_)_ Ino thought jealous as her ramen sat before her getting cold as it was ignored in favor of the endless mouth next to its diner. The owner and his daughter seemed used to this though as they continued to bring bowl after bowl put.

Shino figured that at least 70 percent of there income mostly likely was none other than his sensei two seats over from him. Finally setting a bowl down empty with a huge sigh of contentment Naruto rubbed his stomach happily and looked at his students before growling.

"Not finishing ramen is a sin in my eyes and a sign of disrespect to me for offering you three free food. You wouldn't be disrespecting me would you?" He said dangerously and the three pounced on there now cold ramen in fear for there lives.

While Naruto talked small talk with Ayame the daughter of the ramen stop owner Teuchi. Hinata noticed that the three seemed to now each quite well and was willing to bet that Naruto-sensei had been coming here for years. Finally after the genin finshed there meal he took them back to the training field for the rest of the days training.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I think you three after todays mission have earned a respite from tonights sparring." He said as he felt the happiness come off them in waves as they all thanked Kami for there small break. " So will go straight to the ninjutsu practice."

" For now I think it would be best to test your affinities and see what I'm going to need to do with you three." He said as he pulled three pieces of paper from one of his pants pockets.

" Each of you take one paper and channel your chakra into it. I'll explain after." He said as they each took a paper and channeled there chakra into it. Shino's crumbled into dirt while Ino's caught curled up in her hand like it was on fire and Hinata's had became completly soaked.

" Hm an earth. fire. and water interesting." Said Naruto. " The paper you just used was used to test your elemental affinities by each of your results I know which jutsu would be best for each of you individually."

Ino looked up curios and asked " Sensei whats yours?" To answer her Naruto simply pulled a card out and channeled his chakra into. The results left the three stunned. The paper literally shed into confetti before half burst into flames and other half fried as bolts of electricity ran between them.

"I'm a bit unique in having extreme affinities in wind, fire, and lightning." He said without a hint of arrogance as if it wasn't all that big though his students jaws had yet to leave the ground as yet another amazing thing about there sensei was revealed and left the three with the same thought ( Who are you really Naruto-sensei?).

" Alright for now I think I'll just do us all a favor and call it a night." He said as he felt the sunset and his students utter exhaustion. "Tomorrow I'll have a jutsu that will suit each of your personal affinities."

He looked at each and felt there tired but steeled resolve and smiled inwardly in pride at his students determination. ( Within these three the will of fire will burn bright. I might even start to like these three) He thought before shaking his head ( Na I'm just grow soft without any battles to fight.I must be to be thinking this crap._)_

" Alright you three are dismissed and remember you lessons for today. Tomorrow will be even tougher and the pace wont slacken. But if you can keep the pace I promise you three I wont fail you." He said as he felt there determination double at the words and went for the final nail in the coffin.

" Stay the course and your dream for the future will happen. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind on sparring." He didn't need sight to see there smiles as they left. ( These three just might make it after all) He thought before he himself left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a dark chamber a man sat quietly in a chair made of earth. He was leaning slightly forward as his raven black hair obscured his eyes from view.

" Soon" He said " Soon I will again test my abilities against the only worthy of me." As he shifted and a piece of hair moved to reveal a single cobalt eye as it stared but any could see it was inward that the mans intention was centered inward as he remembered a battle that had nearly ended with his life.

"And yet we both survived when we shouldn't have. Though injured both of us are said to be even stronger than before. We have shed each others blood and are linked."

He lifted his head revealing his other eye covered with an eye patch. " You sense it as do I don't you?" He spoke out to space as if there was a person there.

"The need to finish it. The need for resolution." He said as he stood and his hand raised clenching slowly into a fist as he stared at it." Soon we will fight and then Naruto-kun you will cry again tears of scarlet and none will stop it." He said as he disappeared in a flock of ravens that flew away from the dreary place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I know your out there" Naruto said standing on the hokages mountain again staring out into the night with sightless eyes."I feel your need to fight me one last time_._" His hand gripping his sheathed kitana.

_"_I want this over too. When you come this time there will be no one to stop me from finishing what I should have ended that day." His voice empty of emotion. " Come when you will Itachi so I can bury you with the past. Where you belong_._" He said as he stared out into the night.

From a tree not so far away a certain purpled haired kunoichi watched as she felt her heart ping with pain at every word. "Naruto-koi" She whispered...

END

--

Well thats it. Damn that was a lot of shit. But I wouldnt there training in a clear direction and for a few others things to go. Alright the poll is no Closed with the winner being...

TSUNAMI!! Wow I'm impressed how far she was ahead. Though she one I have decided to make Naruto a two woman man as I was sent tons of letters asking for anko to be included and as promised I listen to those who send me there reviews and letters.

So Its offically going to be Tsunami and Anko getting into Naruto's bed. Though thats going to be hell to write I do it for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter so I know where to head int he next as I bring you the fabled wave arc. Who wants it to be just his team?

Or should it be a joint mission? Anyways as promised much work is going to be put into this one and you now I'm going to have to put a hell of a fight between Zabuza and Naruto as they are two amazing swordsman.

Finally all recommendations for whats up next are fully appreciated. Also I'll be waiting for these before the next chapter is up. So you wanna read what happens next send your reviews and other messages to me on what ya want. I do listen.

Oh and did you all enjoy my little Anko humor??

I got a few messages for some humor was badly needed so there it is. This chapter was for all you Anko fans out there!!

Alright till next time Das Vadanya


	5. Authors feedback

Thank you all so much for the wonderful support. I was a little shocked at how many people added this two there favorites list. You people rock. Also to the grammar issues I admit that I have horrible grammar but the beta's I asked for help have yet to respond. But I will make a continued effort for those of you out there I know are gritting your teeth at the way I write. Now I feel a little feedback is in order for some of reviews and peoples questions. If I miss you don't worry as simply review again your question and I'll do my best to answer it

Zaara the black: Thanks a bunch. And your right on there training by Hiashi as well as a few others. Also Anko does have more than just a lost for the unattainable as you'll see as the story progress. Anko will show other sides and I guarantee that Shes definitely going to keep on the two girls to steer them in the right path.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto666: Alright and thanks. I hope my little fix its ont the writing have helped and thanks for continuing to read.

scione: I agree and while I want to keep as much mystery as possible to his past till its time I think you got me dead ringer with that idea. Any idea when the time period was for those to lovers when it would be possible?

Pi3: Wish granted. ( damn puppy eyes jutsu someday I'll defeat you.)

kieson: Aww shucks. Thanks

genbo: You'll get the gourd just in a different way. I promise shino will not disappointed. I tell you what show me a few good examples for two swords styles and I'll seriously consider it. But the gourd will be for you. In the chunin exams it will make its appearance.

NoNameNeeded: I promise I am looking for a beta. I just haven't gotten a response.

Benkei Atsumori: Yeah you caught me. I was curious if anyone would get it. Good eye and thanks. You got any opening as a beta??

noodle-monster: Want to volunteer?

Alright Hope that helped all you out there anyways I'll update soon. Also respond and let me know what you all think.

Das vadanya


	6. Chapter 5 wave part 1

Alright people time to knuckle down for the much anticipated wave arc. Anyway I hope my Q&A helped. Also I promise to have another in a few chapters for the peoples questions that come up as the story unfolds.

Just to let all you out there who asked yes Itachi will be appearing later to fight Naruto but I have to get his students and some other things going as well. But I promise you I wont be slacking in there clash.

I want that chapter to be my best when I make it so here's one for lady luck.

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" _People Talking_"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

Alright lets rock.

Team 8s training would continue like this for the next two months. Only the chakra control switched to water. The girls still laughed over Shino's skittish behavior around bodies of water. Considering his body was literally a hive. Water meant bad things for him.

But after a few sessions on the shallow ends Shino was good and could keep up with the girls as they were forced to run laps around the lake while there sensei had them avoid all type of sharp implements and other things.

Naruto seemed to take pleasure in throwing anything that came to mind as they did this. Ino still remembered the panic as she barely avoided a small fishing boat thrown straight at her!!

However all three could tell they were improving greatly. They were without a doubt the most well rounded and the cream of the crop when it came to there class.Word got out of there prowess by a bragging snake wielding kunoichi who'd proclaim loudly that they'd hand any other genin in the village there ass on a silver platter.

This is what led to todays event.

Team 7 had heard of all the talk and it infuriated one particular Uchiha to no end. Sasuke had practically demanded to there sensei Kakashi to get a spar between the two teams.

Tetsa and Sakura along with there sensei really didn't want to bother with it but Sasuke would not be denied and after annoying Kakashi to the point of him almost eradicating the last "loyal" Uchiha he agreed to shut him up.

So after talking to his friend and basically begging him to help. Naruto had relented to it. Besides anytime he saw an Uchiha's ass handed to them was a good thing in his book.

So this morning instead of the lake exercise team 8 stood in team 7s training ground in the clearing next to the posts. The three genin hearing this had mixed reactions on it understandably. For Hinata it was different than anyone who wasn't on the team would think.

She was excited. Excited at the chance to show her sensei that his trust in her was right. For Ino it was a little worried at having to face her old friend and former rival Sakura.

Ino after a personal session of " Anko therapy" had gotten over her crush over Sasuke. She realized the boy would never open up and loved to brood. In short was was too damn emo for her as Anko put it.

Shino however had scared the girls with his and put a grin on his teachers face. Opun being told he was to fight Sasuke a grin of pure evil had appeared on his face thinking of what he intended to do to the Uchiha.

Shino was normally a very calm person and not one to hold a grudge but after Sasuke had loudly declared " The Aburame clan are nothing but insects themselves that need to be exterminated with bug spray like the cockroaches they are." Shino's calm exterior had changed to one of pure rage.

It had taken half the academies chunin teachers to stop him from personally ending said Uchiha's life. Oh yes said Aburame was going to enjoy this.

Between the two teams where there sensei's Naruto and Kakashi catching up and discussing the rules between them before walking over to there teams and explaining the rules. Naruto getting to his team smiled a rare smile as before explaining.

" There will be three rounds. Each will fight a single opponent in taijutsu only. We decided that the matches will go as this. Tetsa will be going against you Ino."

Ino breathed a sigh as she still didn't want to fight her former friend. Before turning to Hinata. " Hinata you will face Sakura." Hinata nodded her head and set her mind to preparing herself while stretching. Naruto then turned to Shino and raised an eyebrow as he didn't need his eyes to see to notice the Aburame was grinning like a loon in anticipation.

" I think you know who your fighting without me having to say it." Shino nodded as his smile began to creep above his collar. " The first match is yours Ino head to the center of the clearing."

She nodded as she began to walk over before her sensei spoke up."Ooh and Ino don't hurt the boy beyond repair." He said with a smirk as she nodded again with a smile on her face feeling her sensei's absolute confidence in her.

Ino stood in the center as Tetsa walked over and smiled at her before speaking. " Don't kick my ass to bad." He said with a nod. Ino looked at him and decided he was alright. " When you two are ready begin" Said Kakashi standing next to his other students.

Ino begin to move her body in to the basic steps of capoeira making Tetsa stop and look for a second confused before shrugging and tried to rush her with a high kick. Ino simply twisted and turned into a handstand before helicopter kicking the boy onto the ground. Turning the motion around she sprung to her feet before spinning with her side to him and jumping turning in the air in a complete flip before shoving both of her feet into the poor boys stomach.

Tetsa's lungs let go of the air in it and his vision grew faint before he was out like a light. Ino simply got off him and checking to make sure he was okay calmly walked back to her team who silently congratulated while the conscious members of team 7 stared at Ino's easy victory.

After Kakashi removed his unconscious student from the field shaking his head at the surprise turn of events the next two walked forward. Hinata turned though as her sensei called her name out.

"Hinata remember what coal really is." He said simply before nodding to her. Hinata smiled as her teacher had once again instilled her with the knowledge that her team respected her.

Sakura walked over though with thoughts flying about wondering what had changed Ino so much and if Ino had come so far what changes did Hinata having waiting to surprise her with.

" When you two are ready begin" Kakashi yelled out. Sakura seemed to be just having a day full of surprises non of them good as another occurred in the shape of a blurred Hinata appearing with a palm strike into her chest sending her flying.

Sakura got up shaking as she eyed Hinata warily. Hinata calmly stood in the traditional hyuuga stance waiting for her to make a move.

Sakura stood watching her before giving in and going for a sweep which Hinata simply stepped over catching Sakura's low head with her hands slammed her forehead into her knees as she brought them both up in a brutal move that had everyone wincing except her smirking sensei.

Another member of team 7 was out like a light. Now Kakashi was intrigued as to his fellow jounins teaching methods and a little jealous over his teams performance versus his own.

Sasuke was just plain furious as his team was getting knocked around. ( I can't let this end like this. The Uchiha must always dominate or I'll never kill him.) He thought in anger.

The final two came up as the last two left one on her feet. Everyone could feel the pressure between the two like weight. Sasuke glared at Shino getting angrier by the second at the boys seemingly unfazed look back at him.

" Before this is over Uchiha" Shino said without any emotion in his voice." I'm going to show you the price of arrogance." Sasuke had had enough and jumped up pivoting his body as flew toward Shino in a flying kick.

The next moment would forever be ingrained in the peoples memory present to see the fight. Shino twisted his hips and swayed like a drunk under the kick and brought his fist straight up and into his opponents groin.

Everyone eyes widened along with Sasuke's as he landed awkwardly holding his two best friends through the bursting pain they had received. Shino calmly walked up and kicked the boy viscous in the head knocking him out while his sensei uttered two words. " Flawless Victory."

Kakashi stood there to stunned to comment on what just happened his precious orange book hanging limply in his hand.

After it was all said and done Kakashi gathered his three students using shadow clones before looking at his fellow ninja Naruto. " You are going to have to show me your teaching methods after this." Before teleporting away to the hospital to make sure his students were alright and Sasuke still had a chance to reproduce.

Naruto turned to his students." After witnessing that I have to say you guys have earned a little status change."

" I believe you three are more than ready for a C rank mission so from now on there will be no more D ranks for team 8." He'd hardly finished his sentence before his students roared out in joy.No more demon cats for them.

" Lets get going" He said as he turned and began walking away toward the hokage tower.

Suddenly the ground erupted before there Sensei's feet as a dust cloud rose up and snakes came flying out of the hole newly made in the ground to ensnare Naruto. Only they snared a log as the genin realized when the smoke cleared.

"Sigh... Team 8 I'll meet you there in a bit." There sensei said somewhere in the tree's to the right as Anko emerged from the hole frowning at her trap not working.

" Dammit I almost had him." She pouted before turning in his direction in the trees. " Oh ho ho I will catch you my sweet little Naru just you wait." She growled before taking off into the woods the sound of pursuit slowly fading into the distant with the sounds of explosions and lots of hissing snakes.

Ino simply looked at the other two before summing it up" Are all jounin fucked up in the head or is it just me?" She asked. The other two merely nodded before they headed off for the tower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino, Hinata, and Shino walked into the tower to a surprise. Sitting there waiting for them was there sensei though it was what he was sitting on was what really got there attention.

Anko laid out tied up with her hands wrapped to prevent hand signs. Her mouth was gagged though she was still trying to talk.

" Now Anko" Naruto said looking down at her" This wouldn't have happened if you simply learned No means no. So for now I think you can stay that way" He said as he hefted her over his broad shoulder.

Ino and Hinata shook there heads as even with her in this position she was trying unsuccessfully to grope Naruto's ass.(Like I wouldn't be touching it? Just look at that tight thing. Come to mama washboard abs.) Ino thought while Hinata had similar ideas.

( I wish he'd tie me up. Kami I'd let him make me his little whore in the middle of the street with those abs.) She thought as her face got redder and redder.

The four plus Anko got in line with strangely no one commenting to them over the tied and gagged Anko making more than one of the three genin in team 8 wonder a thought.( Please tell me this isn't a normal occurrence.)

Team 8 got to the front finally and the hokage merely smiled merrily at the sight of his two jounin before listening to there request.

" Team 8 reporting jiji. I would like to ask for a C rank mission for my team as I believe them to be more than ready." The hokage nodded and thinking for a second turned to Iruka.

" Iruka bring in Tazuna I believe this will be perfect as a there first mission to see of they can handle this kind of missions." Iruka nodded and left to return shortly

When he came back and old man entered behind him chugging sake from a bottle as he looked over the team.

" What?? This is what my money is used for?? These three look like they couldn't fight against ants and look at this what kind a guy needs to tie a girl up to get it?" He said drunkenly not noticing the sudden gust of air as Naruto held back Ino by her collar from throttling the old man with Anko still on his other shoulder.

Naruto decided diplomacy was in order. " My team is more than capable of defending an old drunken man Mr Tazuna and if things get out of hand I can handle it." He said as he let out a small amount of his dangerous aura out.

Tazuna stiffened before nodding. The hokage decided it was his turn to speak up. " Mr Tazuna needs ninja to guard him as escorts back to wave and guard him while he builds a bridge to connect the island of wave to the mainland" The old man said puffing his pipe.

Naruto nodded before turning to his team" Team 8 meet me at the main gate in one hour with traveling gear and weaponry ready to go. I have to drop this" He said inclining his head to Anko on his shoulder." Off" Before teleporting away.

The three looked at each other before Shino spoke up" When is he going to teach us that?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata arrived at the gate to find the bridge builder and Naruto already there. Turning around she saw her teammates approaching from the distance and turned back to her sensei as he spoke up.

" Hinata there's something I like to ask you and as your sensei I expect a truthful answer." Hinata nodded wondering what he was going to ask her." Hinata I know from are talks and what Anko told me of how your father and clan in general treat you."

Hinata began to unknowlinly press her forefingers together as he went on." I know whats its like to be looked down on. I know what its like to be told your a failure and when others think of you as worthless."

Hinata looked up at her sensei's face in surprise." What my question is Hinata is would you like to get away from that?" He said and she could feel his attention solely on her waiting fo her answer.

Hinata thought about what he said and through all the things that had spiraled downwards since her mother passed away. But before she answered she had to know what he meant.

" Naruto-sensei I dont understand. Why are you asking me this?" She said looking at him. Naruto walked over and then knelled down to her height and faced her directly

" I'm saying that if you wont you can come and live with me. I mean that in as a roommate. Do you wish that?".

Hinata was stunned. Her sensei was offering her a chance to get away from her family and live with him. He was offering her freedom from all they hate put on her. But she had to think was this really it. Could she really leave??

She would have to think on his kind offer. "Naruto-sensei would It be okay if I thought about it for awhile." Naruto nodded." I wouldn't have expected an answer right away but think on it before you discard the idea is all I ask" he said as he stood up before turning back and walking over to the main gate entrance as her teammates arrived to see her deep in thought.

The team after clearing with the gate headed out for there trek to the land of wave. The other two genin noticed Hinata seemingly lost in thought pace as she thought of what she'd been told.

While Shino had remained quiet Ino had tried to draw her into a conversation to see what was going on but Hinata merely shook her head and continued to silently contemplate her choices. As they walked Tazuna stared at each member of the unusually quiet teens and then to there sensei wondering what there life was really like.

Little did he know he was about to get his first sample of it on the this journey. As the group walked along Naruto instantly recognized the significance of a puddle in the middle of the road in high summer when it hasn't rained in weeks.

( Can someone really be this stupid??) He thought before turning and checking if his team was aware of it. He got a sense of pride as he noticed all three become aware of the puddle as they draw closer.

Naruto decided he would test his teams abilities and let them handle it so when they past it and the two ninjas jumped out chain stretched between them to destroy him he simply jumped over it and let them keep going to the next target.

They didnt get very far in there endeavor. What happened next was a blur to the attackers. As they advanced on a seemingly to slow Hinata the one on the left found a fist buried in his gut followed by a roundhouse kick while his brother got an improvsied drop kick sending both flying backwards only for the Hinata to finish it off by blurring into motion before they landed doing a double juuken palm thrust to there stomachs sending them to la la land.

The three stopped and surveyed the surrounding while forming around Tazuna for any more threats before sighing as they heard applause from there teacher.

" Well done. It would seem I haven't been wasting my time after all."He said as he stopped down and lifted the to up by there throats after disposing of there gauntlets and chain. He calmly walked up to the tree line carrying both in the air in one hand each like it wasn't anything while saying as he left sight

" I'll be right back". In a little around ten minutes he returned wiping blood of his hands in what like a piece one of the ninjas cloaks they'd just fought. " Two chunin by the name of the demon brothers after a simple bridge builder," He said with a humph before turning to Tazuna.

" You have one minute to explain why you lied and endangered my students with false intelligence before I show you the same I showed those two idiots just know."

After a sob story from Tazuna Naruto simply turned to his students and asked if they wished to continue. Shino simply shrugged and answered for all three" Sure could be fun" and they headed on after Naruto sent word back via a jutsu that look like he whispered to the wind.

" I'll teach it to you three when we get back" was his explanation as they walked on to the border before getting on to a boat which Shino had a death grip on the seat of the whole way.

Before finally getting off which Shino was the first to touch ground besides being in the middle of the boat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group traveled at a relaxed pace enjoying the quiet. It waa far too silent for Naruto's taste. There wasnt any birds or other forest inhabitants nearby. Then he sensed the small flux that meant a teleport.

( Humph ambushed again. After the pawns this will be a more powerful peace.) He thought before hearing a buzzing sound a something coming fast from behind them.

" Get down!!" He yelled as Shino and Ino grabbed Tazuna and dived to the ground while Hinata did the same. They ducked just in time as a massive blade flew over there heads. It embedded itself deep into a tree head of them and a tall man appeared on it.

" A couple of brats took out the demon brothers. Ha oh well. Listen here kiddies I got nothing against you so leave me the old man and I'll let you all go." The man said. His response confused them though as they got up. Didnt he see there sensei?

The question was answered quickly as they stood up and looked in time to see there master falling from the branches above the unknown ninja.

"Shit!" He yelled as the swordsman rolled out of the way of there sensei's blade.

" Zabuza Momoichi the 'demon of the hidden mist'" Naruto said grabbing Zabuza's sword and ripping it from the tree threw it to the surprised ninja.

" Your Konoha's Blind master" Zabuza said pointing at Naruto with his Zanbatou. " The man said to be unbeatable with the sword. Though I like your other name more." Zabuza said looking at the genin with a smile under his wrapped face.

" Konoha's bloody angel of death and the man responsible for the massacre of 2/3's of lightnings forces at tyr pass." His students looked at there teacher and his emotionless face wide eyed. What had happened?

How had a single man killed numbers in thousands. These thoughts raced through there mind as another fact was revealed about there mysterious sensei but one that only led to more questions as they realized the didnt really now anything about Naruto at all.

"Enough Zabuza" He said his voice without any emotion." We both live by the sword as kenjutsu masters." He said as he pulled his blade from his sheath and for the first time his students saw the full blade revealed.

The sword shined in the light as a katana only could. The blade had words written into it that none of the genin recognized as there teacher lowered his body down his legs spreading and his right hand behind him as held the sheathe in it and slowly slid the blade back into it.

" As men of the sword words are meaningless for this. Express your path with that blade and come Demon of the mist. This bloody angel awaits to send you back to hell" Zabuza nodded and lifting his blade charged pulling his blade to his side to cut Naruto in half.

When he was ten feet away Zabuza's eye narrowed as he saw blue chakra circle around Naruto's feet. He barely pulled his blade in front of him to guard as Naruto yanked his sword from his sheathe at lightning force. The blade flung a wave of concentrated air straight at him. The force pushed Zabuza back as he slid back 10 feet.

Naruto simply smiled knowing this fight would not disappoint.

He rushed forward blade straight ahead of him and threw his sheathe over to where his students were with Tazuna. His blade met Zabuza's as they stood for a second with there blades crossed searching for any weakness in the others ability.

Before they jumped back and met again and again missing each other by hares length at times as the members of team 8 watched a rare spectacle of master swordsman in mortal combat.

They watched as there master jumped over a horizontal slash from Zabuza only to land on the blade and using it as a springboard jumped high into the air before coming down spiraling as he drew his blade in one over his shoulder coming straight at Zabuza like a rocket. Zabuza brought his blade up to chop him in half.

The three watched as the two used what would be the end for one of them. In a blink it was over as there blades met holding Naruto in midair for a second before flying to the side from the force and pivoting his feet he slammed into a tree bending his body like a ball before flying back into Zabuza catching him flat foooted by the maneuver and send sent him across the path into a tree shattering the bark behind him with the force and a deep cut across his chest.

Naruto began walking forward to finish to his mind a good fight as his opponent was defeated but as he drew near three needles flew through the air and into the defeated swordsman's neck.

With a thud Zabuza fell to the side and a hunter nin appeared next to Zabuza. " Thank you for your assistance but I must dispose of the body." The feminine sounding hunter nin said and grabbing Zabuza left before anyone could react.

"Well that complicates matters" Naruto said with a sigh as he retrieved his sheath while his students stood there still in shock of what they had seen.

" Tazuna" He said getting his attention." Lead the way to your home. There wont be any problems for awhile after that." Tazuna simply nodded and the way to his home as team 8 followed three of them with questions burning in there heads.

END

--

The chapters been cut in half because so many asked for an update. I promise to try and finish the second part soon. I hope you all like it the fights in this and yes to any that ask Sasuke deserved it.

I don't hate the guy but his arrogance and that duck ass hair cut bug the shit of me. Anyways review and tell me what you think. I'll see what you kinds think of this one so I can tinker the other to a good suggestion or to and sorry for any obvious grammar issues. No beta yet.

I also have a request can anyone do me a favor and draw Naruto for me? Ive had people email asking for a picture of what he looks like but I got nothing for it. I now its a lot to ask but I'd really appreciate it.


	7. The man who held back the devil Wave 2

May this be all I promised.

**(BIJUU THINKING) **

**BIJUU TALKING**

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" _People Talking_"

OOOOOOOOOOOO - Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork. Fear its power muhaaa haaa

Alright lets rock.

Shino stood there in shock. It all made sense. Everything was falling into place as his eyes refused to look anywhere but at the blood bath in front of him. At what happened when his master finally let go and let his emotions rule him.

When he gave into the whispering seduction of power bound to him. The result was forever burned into Shino's memory for as long as lived.

( How had the situation called for this?) Shino questioned as he unwilling let his mind draw back to what had happened since Tazuna the bridge builder had brought them to his house.

How could any of them have foreseen what was to come? And with his mind burning with horror he looked back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The team was more than a little tired when they finally got to the bridge builders house even though only there sensei had actually fought. Tazuna had remained quiet, deep in thought of what he'd witness at the power of the ninja protecting him and for the first time felt hope.

Hope that he could succeed with these watching him. Gato was finished. Tazuna opened the front door yelling out to his family that he was home.

"Father" Said a young woman as she entered into the kitchen smiling warmly."Tsunami I'd like you to meet the ninja that I hired to guard me and have saved my life." Tazuna said motioning to team 8 as they entered with Naruto coming in last.

Naruto stopped for a second as he entered though his nose picking up a fragrance he hadn't felt caress his senses in a long time.

( She wears the same perfume_._) He thought before shaking his head and bowing his head politely. "Mrs Tsunami" he said and turning to the door he looked over to his students.

" Team rest up I'll guard around the house while you rest." He said before heading out the door not allowing any argument. ( _That was weird_.) Thought Ino before she shrugged her shoulders and followed Tsunami up to where they could sleep.

Naruto sat on top of the house trying to forget the smell. Obsession that's what the perfume was called. Like he'd ever forget the smell as it clung to his sense of smell teasing him with its alluring scent.

He turned to see a window opening and the very scent he was trying to avoid came out with a womans head poking out looking out at the sea before turning and seeing him to her surprise.

" Oh ah Hello Mr.. I'm sorry I never got your name" She said politely.

Shrugging inwardly to his luck he answered " Naruto Uzumaki."

"So.." She said looking his face." How alike are we?" she asked bluntly.

Naruto was startled for once though he managed to keep it off his face."How??"he muttered

" I'm a woman who's been in love. We know these things." She said with a shrug like it was a well known fact. " I noticed your reaction. I had it every time I had something remind me of my husband. So how about we head to the kitchen and I make some tea." She said and continued before he had a chance to say no.

" I haven't had someone to talk to for awhile except for my father and Inari my son." Seeing he wasn't getting out of this he nodded and jumped down, entering the kitchen through door as tsunami was coming down the stairs.

The rest of the day for Naruto was spent chatting with tsunami from trivial things to how wave had been before Gato. Naruto had silently moved and put a hand on her shoulder when she begin to cry telling what had happened to the hero of wave and the man she'd loved.

Through it all a small boy sat and watched from the stairwell. Naruto know he was there but figured that could wait as this woman had clearly needed some one just to listen.

Though why Kami decided it was him he wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was best person to come to for consoling. ( Hell Anko could give better ...scratch that Kakashi could give better help than me with his nose buried in his book) He thought with a sliver of annoyance but kept his emotions off his face as he listened. Forgetting his hand was on her shoulder and Tsunami never asked him to remove it.

It was late into the night when Tsunami finally headed off to bed thanking him for listening. He simply had shook his head and waved her off before turning and heading outside to guard the house and organize his own jumbled thoughts on what he'd discovered. One thing was clear in his mind.

Before this mission was over he would see Gato dead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day had been a shock for the younger members of team 8 as there sensei revealed that Zabuza was not dead and explained that due to his heavy wounds though he wouldn't be an issue till the bridge was almost finished giving them a month to prepare for him and the fake hunter ninja.

Team 8 was put on a tight schedule of two of the genin watching Tazuna while he was at the bridge construction site and one training with whatever jutsu and chakra control exercise there sensei gave them. For the chakra control it had moved to balancing on a two kunai with your hands while doing push-ups.

But it was there sensei that surprised them the most almost shocking the girls to where they had tried to dispel what they thought was a genjutsu when they had seen him showing Tsunami and her quiet son Inari how to make a garden.

This had went to the gutter quickly though for them when he begin to work shirtless as always in nothing but tanned shorts and his body gleamed with sweat.

Shino had opun arriving simply placed two buckets beneath the girls to help with the drool but raised an eyebrow as he watched his sensei help a red faced tsunami by leaning into her and holding her hands with his while she held a plow to help get it right before going back to showing Inari how to plant the seeds.

(Another side revealed Naruto-sensei. Has any in Konoha ever seen this quiet gardener in you?) He thought as he added another piece to the puzzle that was his sensei.

Time passed to only a half a month was left. Naruto continued to help work on the house showing a surprising knowledge of carpentry and other more blue collar jobs as he spent a third of his time training his students another fixing and helping the household.

The final bits had started up being him and tsunami quietly talking about things in general. Though after the third attempted snoop by his students he'd set them up on a second training session of sparring each other.

Though it all Inari continued to be the only snoop both were aware of allowed as he listened to them talk while sitting on the stairs. This would continue to a week was left when Inari finally spoke.

Naruto had been standing outside enjoying the cool night air when Inari had walked out of the house and stood next to him. Naruto thought nothing of it as the the boy often would do this and after awhile they had grown to like the comfortable silence between them.

So when he finally spoke it surprised Naruto enough to show it on his usually stoic face. " Why do you fight?" He spoke his voice sounding rusty from misuse.

Naruto merely stood there for a second before he turned and let the boy know he had his full attention. "Because to not is to allow things to happen I will regret not changing." He said and he felt the boy's intense stare as he continued.

" But its more than that. There are things in this world worth fighting for. Ideals every man and woman should stand by."

Inari felt his eyes water as someone very important who was no longer there had said that exact same thing to him. He'd said it right before he died and Inari felt the fear of what would happen to this one should he try to stand up to Gato as well.

But before he could say anything Naruto sat down on his knee's and uncharacteristically showing a sign of affection placed his hand opun Inari's hair ruffling.

" Tsunami told me about the man you call father. She told me about the hero he was. I can sense you aren't really worried about yourself so much as losing another person you regard as a friend."

Inari looked at Naruto's face shocked he could tell so much. " I'm honored you think as me as such Inari but at the same time I have to stop Gato and help your grandfather with his dream in building the bridge. To do less would make me worse than Gato ever could be."

Naruto stood up and walked to the front door of the house saying one last thing before heading in. " Evil only exists when good people do nothing about it. As a human being I can do no more than what I believe to be the right thing. Like the hero your father is did before me." and with that he left the boy to think.

At an outside corner of the house standing in the shadows Tsunami cried thanking the man who showed her son the path.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto lay on the couch quietly thinking over what he'd told Inari. ( Maybe this act will help. I feel the need to help them. Tsunami and Inari are like I was when it happened. Is what I said alright? I can only hope what Ive done can take a little of there shoulders.)

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shuffling of feet and tsunami walked down the stairs. Naruto tried not to think of anything but her face respectfully as she was dressed only in her nightgown.

( What is wrong with me. Anko dresses in a lot less in public and here I am doing my best to not be be perverted with her in a very non revealing night gown.)

Tsunami completely unaware of his thoughts but blushing as she saw his attempt to keep his attention solely to her face sat down next to the couch and looked at him simply drinking in his features.

His tall frame which was longer than the couch made her giggle when she saw his feet haging in the air of the couch. Her eyes walked a path up his body and noticed he was unconsciously shifting under her stare causing muscles to move about his toned body.

Finally getting to his face she looked at studying the features. From his strong chin to his smooth lips and the whiskers on each cheek.

Ever sense she'd seen them she'd been curious but it was the scarf along his eyes as well that bothered her. As if it didn't belong there.

While she'd analyzed him Naruto had been doing the same but keeping it to her face and hair. From her angular face to high cheek bones. Though he couldnt tell what color her eyes her or the color of her hair he knew her hair was long and soft. His mind though screeched to a stop as Tsunami finally gave into what she'd been wanting to do for awhile.

Tsunami reached out slowly with her hand and touched his face. Her hand traced down the whiskers and realized surprisingly they were actually real and not drawn on or birth marks like she'd thought. Her hand stroked down the soft small hairs and turned hers and Naruto's surprise he leaned into her teach.

His whiskers had always been sensitive and it been so long since he'd felt another touch on his skin. Tsunami reached with her other hand and using both stroked the whiskers gently on his cheeks entranced by the small soft hairs and there apparent affect on her mysterious victim.

Her thoughts her racing though ( Is this okay? Does he enjoy this? Does he want me to stop? What of doesn't want this? What if...) Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto gently grabbed her hands and sat up.

She was worried that he was irritated or didn't feel what she had especially after what she'd seen him do with Inari. This was answered though when his hands let go of hers and lifted her up to standing as he stood with her before placing one hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head pulling her in as he leaned down and there lips touched.

It was a gentle kiss that they both held forgetting everything else around them as they gave into what they'd both wanted. Tsunami pushed her lips further into his trying to express her want for him.

He silently complied as his hands wondered down and lifted her up as he turned her to her side. He lifted her up bridal style before he kissed her again deeply. He quietly walked up the stairs with her in his arms skillfully dodging the walls as there lips continued to lock before they entered her room.

He put her down on her feet her back to him as she opened the door and walked in holding his hand. Naruto closed the door behind him before placing himself behind her as they stood before her bed.

Tsunami leaned into him her hand reaching behind his neck and her held tilted to the side as he leaned down and gently kissed her neck with butterfly kisses.

He let his teeth barely graze the tender skin as she let a small moan escape her lips. Naruto's hands slid up and sown her sides his small nails scratching his skin gently filling her with desire. Tsunami's skin was on fire as his mouth continued to torture her neck and his hands burned a trail of fire down the sides of her small frame before she let another small moan escape her lips.

She felt his left hand slowly raise up to her front with his fingertips as he traced small circles on her skin and stopped just below her breasts before teasingly going between then with his fingers as she pressed herself harder against his body with her hips.

His hand rose to the small tie of her nightgown in the front just below the nape of her neck. She shivered as she united it one handed and the gown was guided down by his hand slowly and the cool air hit her inflamed skin. She stepped a little away and turned a hand covering her ample breasts as she looked up at his face.

She leaned up and exposed herself to him fully though he couldnt see it. She still felt like he could still " look" at her body and didn't want to disappoint. Her hands reached around his neck and pulled him down into another passionate kiss as she pressed her tongue against his lips and he gave her what she wanted opening his mouth.

There tongues battled briefly before he pulled away and lowering his hands encircled them before lifting her up causing her to gasp in pleasure as he gently squeezed her butt. Her slender legs wrapped around his masculine powerful frame as he walked forward two steps and gently lowered her onto the bed there lips meeting again fiercely battling for dominance and need.

He gently pulled her legs off him and separating his lips from hers kissed down her face to her neck where he nibbled it eliciting another moan of pleasure from the woman he desired. His hands slid up and down her sides raking them gently with his nails as he teased her body.

Every time his lips met her skin it burned her with need for him as she gradually succumbed to lust. His lips continued south till he was just above her breasts. He heard her sigh in anticipation before he lowered his head to a fully erect nipple gently licking it with the tip of his tongue feeling her whole body stiffen with need.

He continued gently touching her nipple before she couldnt take it and grabbing his head pressed her hard against her breasts demanding a stop to the torture with her actions. He gave her what she wanted as he pulled her nipple into his mouth and her hand gripped into his hair.

He swirled it around with his tongue while gently pressing his tongue against it while she panted under his ministrations to her sensitive nipple. Her other nipple was captured his hand as he gently squeezed the tip with his fingers. Rolling it about as tsunami's head was leaned backwards biting on her hand to try to stop from moaning out loud.

After a minute his mouth switched to her other nipple and his hand laid flat against her stomach. It snaked down slowly burning her skin and letting her quiver with anticipation at what was coming before two fingers gently begin to tease her womanhood throwing her mouth open in a silent shriek of pleasure as her hips bucked against the fingers trying to push them into her.

Finally after so much teasing his mouth left her nipple and with a foxy grin that forever be burned itno her lust fueled brain he lowered his body kissing his way down her stomach. He stopped at her navel for a second kissing it passionatly before continuing to finally getting to her sex.

Her whole body seemed to ache with need as he pulled her legs apart fully exposing herself to him as she turned her head a second embarrassed. He simply smiled before lowering his head and blew hot air against her. Making her jump as her juices ran thick across her legs.

She was almost ready to wrap her legs around his head and force him when he stopped and his tongue touched her. All thoughts pushed from her mind as her world exploded and her shook. For a second everything was white with the intensity of the pleasure she felt.

She screamed in pleasure when his tongue entered her. His tongue touching her most intimate area with intensity as she grasped her comforter with her hands trying to hold onto anything as she was overcome with the it. Before she let go of a powerful moan as his tongue found a small nod.

His tongue repeatedly snaked around it as she began to buck her hips against it as a ball began to wind in her stomach before releasing and her vision again went white as she screamed in pleasure her body shaking from the orgasm.

Completely unaware of her surroundings as she rode the high from the orgasm she was surprised when his lips pressed against hers and she gave him entrance to her mouth. She tasted her own juices as there tongues locked and her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist though she wasn't aware of when he'd taken of his pants.

She parted the kiss before looking deeply at his face and said" I want you inside me. Take me as yours Naruto-kun" With a nod he kissed her again before repositioning himself and slowly thrust himself into her causing her to moan again as she felt loved the feeling of being filled as he finally came all the way into her before pulling and out and thrusting again slowly building a fast rhythm with his hips.

She let a succession of moans escape her lips as she just managed enough to meet his thrusts with her hips causing the man inside her to moan as well as he rode into her. Again the ball within her began to build up and she increased her hips against his grinding them into him to get him to cum with her.

Understanding what was happening he began to slam himself into her as he felt himself getting there. With a moan from him and shriek of pleasure from her they came together riding it out as wave after wave hit them of pleasure before he laid against her panting and her arms encircled her lover.

They lay there like that simply enjoying the feeling of warmth and being in another's arms. He kept almost all the weight of her by his forearms as his chest pressed against her soft breasts. Before finally she leaned up and kissed him and said something he'd thought never to hear again.

" I think I love you Naruto-koi." Before he could think he heard himself reply as his hands encircled hers the fingers grasping each others " I love you too Tsunami-koi".

They moved about and Naruto laid down on his back and she laid down atop of him as they wrapped themselves about each other. Tsunami feeling the warmth she would discover he naturally exuded and the feeling of safety in his arms as she slowly fell asleep in her lovers arms.

Naruto lay there not sleeping drinking in what had happened while trying to sort his own thoughts out. He noticed after a time that his hand had been without his notice slowly brushing her soft silk hair. Deciding simply to take it for what it was he thought one last thought as drifted to sleep.

( Kami I once cursed you but for this. This angel next to me thank you.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Above the house resting in the cloud sat a woman with a soft smile as she watched her former love heal a small bit of his troubled soul.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Naruto woke up before the sun and simply lay there watching the woman in his arms sleep. His hand slowly brushing her her hair. He smiled a rare gentle smile as she nuzzled against trying to avoid the suns rays as it began to rise.

His breath was stolen as she slowly opened her eyes to see him awake. She yawned to him cutely as she further nuzzled into his body for warmth not wanting it to end. They lay there like that before they heard everyone else began to move about before they finally began to move.

The two silently rose up and as Tsunami was standing up she stretched noticing with a smile how his attention went to her exposed body before she decided to ask the question that had began to formulate in her head since she'd woke up.

" Naruto how do you move around without hitting anything?' She said decided it was best just to ask straight and direct. He turned his head toward her face before stepping and kissed her.

She melted into his body at the kiss before he separated the kiss and responded. " I can sense I guess is the best way to put it with the wind and my chakra." Knowing her confused feeling he clarified.

" I use my chakra and the air to make almost like a picture in my mind of everything around me. It's like having eyes except I don't see color. Everything appears in a kind of blue tint. Though if I use my fire affinity with it I can use it like an infrared sense. Meaning I can pickup heat signatures."

Making an "o" face before shrugging and grabbing his face pulled him into another kiss." Come on then lover I have to get dressed and make breakfast besides I am a bit worried of what Inari is going to think of all this." She said as she turned to a closet and began to dress in a simple flower dress.

" If he's anything like what I believe he is I think he'll accept this." Naruto said reassuringly as he pulled his pants on and his pulling the wrapping tape from his pocket began to wind his feet up and then his hands. He stood up as he finished in time to notice her slip panties on under the dress. She raised an amused eyebrow knowing where his attention was at.

" Not till after we clear this up and make sure Inari will be alright mister." She said shaking her finger playfully like she was scolding him. He raised an eyebrow back and smiling a private smile that made her heart flutter said" As you wish."

Before he stood and stalked toward her his chest rippling with every step intentionally causing her face to go red and her body to heat up. "But" He said as he stood right up next to her and leaned to where lips where next to her ear he whispered seductively" Next time there wont be any sleeping till the morning."

She felt a full body blush as his finger nail traced up her spine before he turned and grabbing her hand walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked with hands to themselves to the surprise of a full kitchen as Inari was cooking while Tazuna and the genin sat around the table talking all except for them.

"Good morning everyone" Tsunami said with a smile and tried to not show any embarrassment when everyone turned to look at the pair. Naruto kept his cool but inwardly cursed at not putting up a silencing jutsu last night before he noticed Shino's absence and saw a way out.

He grabbed it and said" Wheres Shino?" Hinata who had let to go of a small smile answered his question." He left last night to train. He said there was too much noise to sleep."

To her annoyance Naruto simply looked on unaffected and nodded. At least she got some joy out of it as she saw Tsunami's face redden. Naruto turned toward the door before turning his head before going to look for shino.

" Last night will not be brought up by any member of team 8 that wishes to remain a ninja." Before exiting.

Though Tsunami wasn't so lucky even with her back turned to them she could feel the girls stares like sharks after a meal. Tazuna seeing what was about to happen and really not wanting to hear that kind of information about his daughter stood and and grabbing Inari by the collar yanked the suprised boy out the door saying" Come on boy and show me this garden you've got growing"

Leaving Tsunami to the mercy of two teenaged kunoichi now salivating at the gossip waiting before them despite there sensei's warning somethings needed to be shared. To theres minds this was one of those things. "SOOO Mrs Tsunami I was wondering..." and Tsunami felt a shiver go up her spine as she cursed her luck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shino lay in the middle of a clearing the woods tired from training himself as he'd burned the noises from last night from his mind. ( _Some things simply should not be known_) He thought as lay there.

This was the scene a person entered. The young person looked very beautiful and was wearing a pink kimono looking about for herbs before sighting the genin laying down on the grass. Deciding it might be an opportunity to gather information Haku walked over before leaning over to look at the person.

" You shouldn't sleep out here. You could catch a cold laying out in the forest at night." Haku said smiling.

" Indeed but I wasn't sleeping I have been here the whole night training" Shino said seeing no point currently at lying. Though his mind went to full alert as his kikai bugs let him know about the person before him.

Haku nodded at the answer before walking away and looking about sat down picking a herb from the ground and placing it in the basket Haku carried." So your a ninja then?" Pointing to the headband on Shino's forehead.

"Correct" Shino said as he stood up and observed Haku's quick and precise movements as Haku gathered herbs about the field they were talking in.

" Tell me do you have people precious to you?" Haku asked. After a moment Shino answered.

" Indeed I have individuals close to me but I fail to see where this leads." At this Haku gently giggled behind a hand which if Shino was willing to admit he found cute.

" To become truly strong someone must have someone else they regard as precious to them to protect." As Shino nodded as it began to make sense.

"When someone precious to you is endanger you become truly strong to defend them and thus why its only possible to have true strength when you have someone you believe is worth dying for." Haku said standing up before shock appeared on Haku's from Shino's response" Indeed hunter-ninja like you regard Zabuza."

Haku moved to a defensive stance and pulled a needle from the long hair Haku had but was stopped when Shino raised a hand and shook his head." Peace there is no need to fight now as your master and you will indisputably attack the last day before the bridge is built. So its illogical to spped up a fight that while mostly assuredly happen."

Haku relaxed" You know your kind of cute in that silent guy way." Haku said before turning away and walking off. Shino stood there still as a statue as a blush crept up his face. ( I wonder why she tries so hard to pretened she's a guy dressing as a girl? And what does she mean "cute"??)

Unbeknowst to both a quiet person shadowed Haku back from there meeting to where Zabuza was almost fully recovered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haku and her unknown to her shadow got to the place just in time for Haku to break Gato's arm and scare the wits out of his wannabe samurai before they left and she went to check up on Zabuza. " That wasn't necessary Haku I would have dealt with the worm if he tried anything."

" Indeed Zabuza but you would have killed him and we would lose are meal ticket." Haku said as she went to the small kitchen area and began to mix the herbs. It was at this time that her shadow made an appearance walking out of the shadows of the room near the door and revealing it to be Naruto.

Before the two missing ninjas could react he spoke. " At ease. I'm not here for anything but a brief talk with you." He said as he sat down on a stool his sword resting against his chest.

" Zabuza I would like to start of with thanking you for an enjoyable fight and I look forward to are next encounter though I admit I am surprised to see a kenjutsu user such as yourself noted for his honor fighting for Gato." Zabuza nodded before responding" Money gets tight and almost no one hires missing ninja. Especially those with reputations like mine and Haku's."

Naruto thought on that for a second before answering." Then I think a proposal is in order. Or rather a bet." Naruto said and Zabuza cocked his head to the side before asking" What kind of bet? And what are the stakes?"

Naruto smirked." Simple you win are next fight and I give you 100,000 ryo and my honor to work with you on one mission you request in the future."

Zabuza's eyes widened not at the cash but of the idea of using the swordsman before him. With him by his and Haku's side he might be able..." And if I loss what then?" He asked. Naruto looked like a cat who just cornered a mouse." Simple you have to...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto spent the last week making sure his students were training proper and the jutsu he'd given to each was coming along. He wasn't too surprised but a little prideful when all three had mastered there respective ninjutsu.

For Shino the earth release inner decapitation technique was perfect as his style of surprise continued to grow and his abilities in drunken boxing were growing as he learned the corkscrew rush technique.

For Hinata the poison mist technique he taught was perfect as no one would see it coming especially not from Hinata. Not to mention her combining of snake and juuken was becoming downright lethal.

Finally Ino filled with pride the most as not only had she mastered the shadow shuriken. But she'd incorporated it into such a way with her fighting style that you wouldn't see it coming till you were shredded by a hundred shuriken.

Oh yeah as a teacher he rocked. Refining this or that he as he trained with them and tweaking a few things he'd spent the rest of the time with Tsunami and Inari

Inari initially had thought it wrong of his mother but after reflecting a little on the Naruto's actions and words and the fact of a "little talk with Ino and Hinata had given him" he saw it as a great thing. Though if it was the bumps on his head or his on thoughts that lead to this it wasn't sure.

For Naruto and Tsunami there'd been that time of where does this go. Though neither stopped it and waking up in each others arms had done both a lot of good.

( And having him at night isnt a bad thing either) Tsunami thought with a blush. Still both were worried as the time would soon come when the mission would be over. Where would that leave them?

Naruto had to return to Konoha and Tsunami had lived her whole life in wave. Not to mention first and foremost came Inari in her thoughts. What mattered most was what would happen to her son at the end of this. The two never talked about it but it was there as they lay against each other.

Finally came the day that the bridge was to be finished. The night before the lovers hadn't made love but simply lay there holding each other till daybreak before Naruto finally spoke as the sun rose. " Tsunami theirs something I need to ask that deals with you and Inari." He said as brushed her hair with his hand.

" Yes" She said rose up straddling his waist.

"It would be great.. No I want and would love it if you and Inari came with me to Konoha."

She looked at him millions of questions running through her mind.

" I know its a selfish thing to ask but I don't think I...and I want to help Inari too. Not just with simple things but be there for the kid. What I'm saying is Tsunami will you and Inari come to live with me?". Naruto lay there not even breathing as he waited for the answer that could break him.

Tsunami was deep in thought before thinking back to what Naruto had told Inari that had brought back her boy to the sunny kid he'd been before Gato came.

"As a human being I can do no more than what I believe to be the right thing"

A smile touched her face as the answer came to her. The right thing to do clear to her. She leaned down and kissed him deeply before answering. " Will come with you." She burned the memory of that smile he gave that morning into her mind before smiling wickedly.

" Now we another hour before dad gets up" Before grinding her hips into him and kissing him deeply. She whispered " Make me scream lover boy." Needless to say everyone else had no idea how lucky they were a silencing jutsu had been put on her room permanently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tazuna may have blanched when they reached the bridge but the rest were prepared. Team 8 looked grimly at the scene before them.

The bridge was littered with badly beaten and wounded contraction workers though Tazuna thanked Kami none were dead that he could see. The rest of the bridge was surrounded in mist. As the team aproached it lifted to show Zabuza standing there with Haku wearing her mask beside him.

Naruto turned to his team. " Hinata guard Tazuna. Shino and Ino you take on Haku. I have something to finish with Zabuza." He said as they nodded and the battle began. While Shino and Ino fought Haku who turned out to have a bloodline allowing extreme ice control.

Naruto walked to within ten feet of Zabuza. "Last time you and I battled for blood. That was interrupted before the ending. Do you understand are bet?" Zabuza nodded before settling into his sword stance.

" This time blind man I'm not going to lose." And with that they charged. The fight seeming a blur as they parried and moved. Naruto rushed under a high horizontal swing to stab at Zabuza's legs only to half roll away as Zabuza countered by jumping up and spinning sending his sword low.

The fight intensified as Naruto used the force off deflecting one of Zabuza's swings with his giant sword to "roll over the blade and kick his feet into Zabuza's face. Making the taller man stumble backwards. Naruto dashed forward only to back off quickly as Zabuza swung his blade in a surprise one handed technique.

Taking a second away from Zabuza Naruto looked over to see two of his students looking like pincushions in what looked like a dome of mirrors. Troubled he decided this fight needed to end quickly. Turning to Zabuza he spoke.

" Unfortunatley I have to finish this now as my students appear to be having trouble. Time to show you a technique of my own making." He said before slamming sword into the ground halfway and making hand signs yelled" Kenjutsu technique: Blade of the thunder god"

The sword flashed as lightning began to arc around it when naruto pulled it from the ground and jumped into the air diving down he yelled as he spun" Blade of the thunder god Myllonir!!"

He screamed and Zabuza was slammed into the ground as the lightning flew from the blade slamming into him with the force of a lightning storm. Naruto landed with his blade inches from Zabuza's throat and turned only to see Haku laying on the ground unconscious and his students pulling needles from there skin cursing.

" How you do it?" He asked curiously. Ino answered after cursing as yet another needle was removed." Shino did something that sent his bugs out in a dome like explosion and when he caught Haku with it I did a quick bazooka kick to her head."

Naruto smiled at his students prowess before he heard a sneer and at the end of the nearly completed bridge stood Gato with an army of thugs though it was who he had with him that made Naruto to freeze.

Tsunami stood next to the fat short man with one of wannabe samurai holding a sword to her neck. An unconscious Inari lay next to her. Worry evident in his voice Naruto spoke" Tsunami are you and Inari alright??"

Gato sneered and answered before she could speak." This slut will be good.. At least till me men get a hold of her. The boy goes to some of my men with more ecliptic tastes." He said smugly as watched the angry ninja before him face contort in rage.

Naruto spoke up" Let her and Inari go or you all are going to die." At that Gato and his men laughed before Gato turned and slapped Tsunami across the face hard.

" You cant do shit!" He yelled but was shocked when Naruto appeared out of nowhere and slashing the swordsman's throat that held his blade against tsunami grabbed her and Inari before teleporting back to where his students were. He lay Inari gently into Ino's arms before speaking.

" Tsunami go with my team back to your house. What I'm about to do I don't want you to see." He said darkly as kept his back to Tsunami." But ..: She started before he barked out.

" Team 8 take Inari and his mother Tsunami safely away from here that's an order from you superior now move!!" He yelled as his team jumped never hearing him sound like this before. They reluctantly complied grabbing a protesting Tsunami and leaving before Naruto turned around to face the horde of scum before him.

Naruto entered his mind to deal with a devil

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The room was dark with pipes hanging everywhere. In here time held no meaning as he seemed to walk for ages though not a second had passed on the outside. He finally entered a large room with chains hanging everywhere.

In the middle of the room hanging by chains that held her outstretched arms and covered her from the waist down in chains hung a beautiful woman. Her chest covered by a black kimono that slipped under the chains. Her long silken blood red hair hung down her back in waves.

While her noble facial features and full red lips was the fantasy of any man. She turned her head as he approached and let out a deep throaty laughter that whispered dark things.

" So" she said coyly" My jailer comes back finally and its been soooo long. Finally come for that little arrangement I suggested." As she purred the word arrangement making it sound like something enticing.

" I come here to give you something you want for the crimes they commit." He knew he know had the demons full attention.

" I take your chakra for a small time in exchange I'll allow you to feel and watch what I do so you can feel the pain I'm about to cause." She smiled devilish and cooed at what was to come. " Fine but only for something else." She purred.

"What do you want?" He asked guardedly. When ever she wanted something it was never good. " A kiss is all my little jailer." He growled at that wondering what her game was but knowing this was something that had to be done.

That scum Gato deserved to see true evil before he died for hurting Tsunami and Inari and he would make sure he got it. Setting his resolve he floated up to where she was hanging hoping Tsunami could forgive him he leaned in for a chaste kiss only for the demon seductress to turn her head.

" I don't want some barely registered peck you silly boy I meant a kiss. You can either kiss me like a lover or walk out without my power." At this Naruto sighed wondering if it was really was worth it.

Deciding on the lesser evils principle he silently apologized to Tsunami and pulling the demons head in kissed her in a soul searing kiss as the seductress took it for all it was worth. He broke the kiss off waiting for her to fulfill her part of the deal.

The red haired temptress opened her eyes as her tongue ran across her lips"Mm mm. My little jailer fear not when you go to hell. I think when we go I'll keep you as my pet. Then it will be my turn to play with you" She said coyly as she eyes him huskily.

" Remember if you want real power are little arrangement I brougth up and its all yours. You could even have me. You know you want too." She said seductively.

But after a moment of silence simply shrugged before red chakra exploded from her body and slammed into him as he vanished from his mind she tuned into his sense of touch and his chakra vision as she called it thinking of the pleasurable carnage to come.

" Oh my little jailer little by little you will be mine. The only human worthy to be spared when I finally am free."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside his mind his body seemed to erupt into power as he again buried his sword into the bridge not wanting it to be part of this.

The power of the youkai was so strong it visible to all as it ripped about him in swirls of power. His body changing as 6 tails burst forth from his back each flaming red in color.

His fangs extending past his lips and blood pored from his empty eyes like tears. His whiskers darkened and lengthened. Finally his hands contorted as they changed growing as his nails ripped out and long powerful claws appeared.

The mercenaries backed away in fear but there fate was sealed as he lifted as head and said in a deep rumbling voice that would haunt them for the short span of life they had left reached all of them.

"**You have all been judged. The verdict is guilty"** Before he came at them and screams of pain and horror filled the air as they were slaughtered till the last man stood before him. A small pig of a man that smelled of piss as Naruto lifted him up by his throat.

Gato screamed till his voice box gave out at the horrifying being before him as he choked in the one hand that held him in air. Naruto looked at him before his tails came from behind him and impaled themselves in his legs arms and chest.

Without a word he looked on as his tales ripped the pig to shreds as they pulled in every direction. Though it all at the end of the bridge stood a lone man. His thoughts shaken at the powerful evil his sensei had just shown within him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later found team 8 plus two standing at the completed bride. Naruto had used shadow clones to clean the mess though he wondered if the stains elsewhere would ever leave.

When he'd comeback he'd already had been back to normal and had bathed in the ocean till he was sure he couldnt smell the blood any longer. He'd instantly known Shino had seen what had happened despite his orders.

"We will talk in Konoha privately" He said when he came across him. It was time he guess to let his team into everything. He was planning to tell them and Tsunami and Inari together everything once they got settled.

Though he'd told Tsunami what he was promising her he wouldn't ever lie to her. Although she'd been surprised she'd only given it a moment before embracing him and saying it didn't matter to her and it wouldn't matter to Inari.

He was a good man and that was what really mattered. They stood to depart as the people thanked him and his team for everything. Tazuna though saddened his daughter and grandson were leaving accepted it and was glad it was to a man like Naruto.

The team plus two were almost out of sight before a villager turned to him. " You know Tazuna we still haven't named this bridge sir. What do you think it should be called?"

A big smile touching the aging mans face and he loudly proclaimed for everyone to hear." This bridge will be named after the man who not only saved wave but my daughter and sons hearts. From the is day forth will call it the "GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE"!!"He loudly declared to the sounds of cheering before turning to the sight of distant dots on the horizon.

" Take could care of them Naruto I place them in your care."

END

--

Alright the end of wave. I wonder what you all thank of my version of kyuubi. I get tired of the same cage and style of it. Its part of the attraction of writing this any way is writing it the way someone wanted to see it done.

Tell me what you think.


	8. Authors feedback wave

Well time to answer all the questions for wave. Here we go. Ohh and thank you so much for the awesome reviews, You guys rock.

vash30552008-07-02ch 6, that is good I like shino with his fighting style how will naruto be able to be with anko and tsunani

Answer: A lot of writing and rewriting. I promise it will work just not right off hte bat as you can guess Anko is not going to be happy about the sudden additions in Naruto's life. Just keep reading and I'll do my best to answer. Thanks for your time.

Zaara the black  
2008-07-02  
ch 6, Another great chapter. I liked the battle between Naruto and Zabuza, as well as Anko tied up, but did you really have to have Sasuke punched there? I felt that one and with Shino who knows how strong it was.

I'm surprised that Hinata and Ino didn't think perverted thoughts seeing Anko tied up like that and wanting to be in her place. Hope to see the next chapter soon this is one for the history books. I can't wait to see what happens between Naruto and Tsumai(?)

Answer: Yes he did. Im not a Sasuke hater but every once in a while... I fixed the little thoughts of are beloved teen perverts. Sorry most of this is written pretty late after work is over. Also thanks I think my head just got bigger from the ego boost.

hells-fox  
2008-07-02  
ch 6,

i would love to see you let zabuza and haku live so you can form a group mainly composed of kenjutsu users with naruto and hayate take your time to do some grammar checks. They are small and few errors but noticable. keep up the good work and update soon

Answer: When you wish opun a star make no difference who you are... Wait and watch my friend.

Zaara the black  
2008-07-04  
ch 7, Another masterwork my friend. I don't knew whether to hate Kyubi or love her right now. I also liked the Way Inari and Naruto hit it off. He and Tsumai are basicly married now. I fear what Anko will do. Shino has a small crush on Hunter-chan. Hinata is acting a little different, but i like it. Some bite in her fight is what she needed. Your a great writer and have my respect in this field. One qustion thought Who is the Woman he lost? An OC, Shizune,Kurenai,Yuugo, A woamn from another Village who's already appeared in the series!? Someboby stop me when i'm right or just hit me on the head!

All Joking aside. I'm liking it and i have not been able to predict were it's going, making it a better read. I hope you update soon. I really want to know what happens now.

Answer: I'm working on her from an angle Ive seen once. Besides I get really tired of the cage thing and giving away with out something gotten first. Kyuubi is High ranking demon and queen of the Bijuu she doesn't do free. I hope you like where she's going in this. I felt Inari is just a kid with issues and not so bad off as some write him off to be. Kids just need something to believe in and that something good can happen. Yes fear the Anko. It will be no holds barred coming up for poor Naruto. Shino I also felt is often cheated of a slice of goodness on most stories and written off as to hard to do. I want to prove he's damn fun to write and his possibilities are endless with his character potential. Hinata is stuck around strong willed and Alpha personality people if she didnt change Anko would have eventually feed her to her snakes. The woman will be revealed in the next chapter I promise so no blunt trauma to your head this time. Finally thank you.

Pi3  
2008-07-05  
ch 7, TT I wanted Anko frist TT i dont like this joke like the chapterXD

Answer: She''ll still be after him. On that I promise. Heres up there even above dango in here book.

Benkei Atsumori  
2008-07-05  
ch 7, A nice update again. I like how the relationship betwenn Naruto and Tsunami is going.  
But will there possibly be more between Naruto and Kyuubi? I hope so.  
One mistake you made was rather evident. You have written this near the end:  
'His fangs extending past his lips and his eyes bleed to pure red. His whiskers darkened and lengthened.' How is it able for his eyes to turn red, if he does not have any? You said it youself in chapter 3:  
'He said as he opened his eyelids showing empty sockets where to eyes showed be.' (

Answer: For Naruto and Kyuubi thats to be wondered. And think you for pointing that out. I fixed it as soon as I read that.

WinterMission  
2008-07-06  
ch 7, abusei realy like the way you write i i think you should write more often.and i was wondering if hinata and ino will turn out like an almost miny version of Anko but with there own traits and who they are going to stay with and if haku is a girl if she is then is she ganna be with shino?plz replay,THANK YOU!

Answer: They will have some of her traits as she is there part time sensei. As for shino and Haku well lets see how that turns out. Thank you kindly for the compliments and I, working ont he next chapter as we speak. Hopefully it cotinues to entertain you. Thanks

ANY QUESTIONS YA"LL ASK ME BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED I"LL ANSWER RIGHT HERE SO REVIEW AND I"ll PUT IT UP HERE. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.


	9. Chapter 9 Jnchuriki

(BIJUU THINKING)

Thank you all for the awesome reviews. In this chapter you all will finally see what I've been buried in emails for. A lot of Naruto's past will be revealed. Also a few other things will be set into motion.

Hopefully my story of his life while be all you guys hoped for.

(BIJUU THINKING)

BIJUU TALKING

SUMMONING TALKING

(SUMMONING THINKING)

" People Talking"

O - Scene change

(Peoples thoughts)

I don't own Naruto so come anywhere near me with lawyers and I shall decimate you with he almighty spork.

Fear its power muha ha.

Alright lets rock.  
--

The trip back to Konoha was mostly quiet with everyone still stunned over everything that had happened. The girls were in a turmoil of emotion ranging from anger to confusion hated it though.Although their emotions were clearly visible on their faces, they wouldn't admit it. Seeing their hunk of a sensei being affectionate to another woman burned them.

(Who does she think she is!!) Thought Ino at one point when Naruto had said he was going to take a quick dip in a lake nearby while they took a break. Tsunami shocked everyone when the mild-mannered and friendly woman had grabbed his hand smiling and practically dragged him to the nearby lake out of sight.

Inari had stood there for a second before shrugging and going back to his new favorite past-time: bugging the living hell out of Shino.

Now Shino believes everyone is entitled to ask questions and be naturally curious but after Inari's thirtieth question without pause or breath, Shino was leaning toward beginning to weigh the pros and cons of hurting the small boy.

True he was glad the boy thought his symbiosis with his insects was cool but he was ready to implement a plan to shut him up involving a cork, a small amount of kikai and a spork. The boy would never know how lucky he was when the two adults in the group returned.

Naruto's face held a small grin which had both kunoichi slant their eyes and huff at Tsunami. Tsunami was literally glowing from whatever had happened and remained oblivious towards the girls glares. The group continued on, accumulating  
a few more shocks of seeing actual parental abilities from Naruto as he showed the boy how to set up a camp and start a fire.

Tsunami looked on with a look that left the girls wishing they could be so lucky.

There was about a day left of their journey home when two people appeared that shocked the genin. Standing there waiting on the group plus two were Zabuza and Haku. Naruto walked over to Zabuza and held out a hand. The team stood there with wide eyes when Zabuza shook it and shrugged his shoulders.

He simply said "A deals a deal."

Naruto turned to his team and decided a small explanation was due from their expressions. "I ran into these two at there hideout after our fight and made a bet with me. They lost so they'll be coming with us to register as Konoha ninja." He said before walking over to Tsunami and smiling to reassure her feelings of unease with them and began walking down the trail.

After a second every one followed. Shino was a bit surprised when the hunter ninja took step next to him before  
removing the mask and giving him a friendly nod. He was surprised and couldn't help but blush, an action that was not missed by Haku, Zabuza or Naruto.

While Zabuza raised an eyebrow, Naruto simply shrugged at him, and they continued on. Haku just gave him a smirk before placing the mask back on and continuing on like nothing happened.

Both girls were confused at the interaction and sniffing gossip material in the air, their eyes gleamed and they decided to corner the newest female companion on it later. Trying to get anything out of Shino was like talking to a brick wall if he didn't want to say anything.

Stopping for the last night before there return to Konoha the team quickly put up the tents while Inari insisted on building the fire pit while Tsunami and Naruto went to collect "Firewood".

Zabuza sat next to the soon dug fire pit cleaning his massive sword with Haku compounding some herbs she gathered for medicinal purposes.

As the girls finally thought they had a chance Shino ruined that by sitting across from Haku and surprising everyone actually started a conversation with the girl.

"I noticed you have knowledge in herbal medicine judging by the poultice your making," he said as he did his trademark adjustment of pushing up his sunglasses.

Haku smiled at him before replying. "It helps when you're on the run and constantly in battle with hunter ninja after Zabuza and myself. Though it was actually Zabuza that taught me everything I know on horticulture."

Everyone present turned a surprised eye at the demon of the mist. He simply shrugged while continuing to clean his sword as he replied. "Everyone's gotta hobby you all assume to much," in a deadpan tone as he raised his blade one handed while inspecting it for any damages or smudges."

It is a very useful skill to have though." Said Naruto as he walked back into the clearing a couple of clones behind him carrying more firewood while Tsunami followed smoothing out her dress while Haku and the girls all raised an eyebrow at her glowing demeanor… again.

"I'm sure Konoha would love it if you wanted to explore a career as a med-nin Haku. Konoha's in steep need of them as is." He said as he placed the firewood in the pit and got Inari next to him to show him how to start a fire.

All the girls stopped what they were doing as they watched Naruto teach the young boy the basic skill with patience. Their maternal heart strings pulled as they observed the fatherly side of Naruto that had there biology warming up.

Tsunami smiled as she sat next to them her own thoughts warm as she watched her son and lover interact. She'd never have guessed this would have happened but she couldn't thank Kami enough for sending the man before her to her and her son's aide when they needed most and saving her son from the depression that had taken over his life.

Zabuza watched before turning his eyes to Haku. Watching as own lessons showed through in the skill she showed mixing the herbs and taking the mortar and pestle and crushed them before storing them for later use in treating cuts. He felt that pride he'd been feeling ever since he'd taken her in. It still confused him to no end.

Haku saw her master/adoptive father watching her with rarely shown pride in his face at her abilities in herbal medicine she displayed. It was those moments that since he'd shown up in her life she'd strive for.

Those rare silent compliments he gave her. She knew he cared more than he said. She almost giggled when she remembered a boy who'd tried to flirt with her only to barely made it out alive as Zabuza had nearly killed the boy and refused to allow her to dress like a girl since, but rather androgynous ever since to cover as a guy. Zabuza used the excuse that it would lead to too much distraction for there clients.

She knew though he simply didn't like boys coming on to her. She realized as they traveled that he was protecting her and with that thought he unconsciously or conscious considered her far more than a weapon.

Turning from those thoughts she looked up and realized that the silent boy of the team was trying to discreetly look at her through his sunglasses. She smirked inwardly as she thought it rather cute. She'd obviously never been in a relationship before but the silent strong type was always slightly appealing to her.

She could tell the boy had a small crush on her since the clearing and even more when he found out it was her he'd fought and had added a deep respect to her abilities to the mix. She considered it in her mind.

(Well he's not too bad looking from what little I can actually see of his face. Besides he's very polite, and my pervert sense isn't tingling like it does around that Hinata chick, or even faintly like it does around Ino. Well let's see if he's got the courage to ask me out when we get back to Konoha. Hope his evasion skills are good though till I can calm down Zabuza when he asks...)

For his part, Shino was studying the kunoichi before him. (She is the first female around are age I've seen to take the shinobi life seriously, yet at the same time retain her heart. When we were fighting she only aimed for non-lethal targets with her needles. If she'd tried to kill us, it's almost certain within the parameters of our abilities and the situation she would have done so.) He thought before his mind changed topics against his will.

(And yet I can't help but think of the are talk in the woods. The discussion made me wonder if albeit illogically she could see me as one of her precious people someday. It's strange and highly unreasonable but I wish to spend more time around her. Perhaps my sensei could help with figuring out this puzzle?). Shino pondered as he turned his head slightly to watch Naruto stand up before sitting next to Tsunami.

She wrapped her hand around his and they just sat there. Shino watched this and couldn't help but ask is this is what he wished for himself. Perhaps he could have that with the girl he had begun to ponder much about recently? Deciding he would ask his sensei when there came a moment to do so in private he drifted off to more obscure wondering he wouldn't remember thinking as his eyes drifted back to Haku.

Ino sat there just watching as her teacher acted like a man her and every woman dreamed to meet in there lives as he took the time to show Inari things with a patience and thoughtful air about him that made her miss her own father back home.

She watched him stand up and sit next to Tsunami. The two of them seemed to have a silent language all there own as they just sat there but a peace she'd never felt from her sensei before emanated from him.

As if just for a little bit that weight he always seemed to have wasn't bearing down on him. Where would she find something like that? It certainly wasn't with Sasuke. He was damn too cold for it.

No as she looked on she realized what she wanted. Something simple, a person who simply loved her for herself and not anything inconsequential. It was at that moment though Ino wouldn't know it till years later that she grew up a little and began to strive for what she wanted down the long road not just the cheap thrills but something that she could always smile at as the years passed.

She'd always look back on that and remember those days with her team as special. With moments like this where they all just relaxed and were themselves as golden.

Hinata was feeling a little sad as she watched Naruto. (Is that what a father is supposed to act like? He's not even his son yet Naruto treats him better than father ever did for Hanabi or me.)

Thinking on it, she realized despite his demeanor, Naruto never once put anyone down and had gone far beyond the call as sensei to not only train them but be there for them as a steady rock in there lives.

(I've changed a lot thanks to Naruto-sensei and Anko-sensei. Though she still scares me...) She thought back to his offer and wondered if he still wanted her around now. Shaking her head and mentally slapping herself, she realized that was her old self at it she knew he meant it still and wanted her to live with him.

He wanted her to get away from her father. He wanted to help her. (Because that's who he is.) She thought with a smile. (The real hero in shining armor trying to help everyone despite his sometimes-rough exterior. He really does care for everyone. I wonder if maybe someday I can be like him. Strong enough to help everyone like he's always doing without anyone ever realizing just how much he does.)

She set her resolve and saw a new way for her: to become a leader like him. So when she became clan head she could show that the Hyuuga needed to change. It was high time to fight for the changes she'd always secretly wanted to see. Well it was high time to stop waiting and do her part. (Just like you do Naruto-sensei.)

For his part Zabuza was in his own contemplation like the rest it was mainly about the blond headed blind man before him who'd beaten him. Zabuza had fought in war and constant battles for and against his former land. He'd seen a lot of things.

Especially during the bloodline purge that had left him sick to his stomach with his countries fallen honor. That had been the final straw for him, and then the Mizukage back stabbed him and the rest of the seven and had the audacity to wonder why he'd attempted a coup against his fat ass.

Through it all this ninja before was definitely up there in his curiosity folder. He couldn't figure the guys angle for all this. Sure he was getting two strong shinobi in to Konoha's ranks but what else? Zabuza felt there was something else the guy had planned. Though he sensed it was nothing sinister or malicious, he just couldn't figure what it was.

He figured the guy would say what it was eventually and for the most part Zabuza respected him. It was rare to meet a man of honor these days. So for now Zabuza followed besides it might be worth it. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone that it would be nice to relax and finally maybe give Haku a chance at living life without hunter ninja behind her shoulder.

A life more stable than he could give otherwise. Zabuza shook his head before asking, "So anyone got anything to eat?"

Naruto turned his head at Zabuza's question and pulled a scroll from his pocket, he unsealed some canned food and a few pots. "I refuse to eat soldiers bars if it can be helped so pork and beans it is." He said and everyone watched in surprise as a blind man cooked dinner.

Not for the first time Haku and Zabuza wondered if the guy was really blind as skillful as he was and aware of everything around him as the guy seemed. Soon everyone ate there portion while Naruto said who had what guard for team 8 with him first before everyone tucked in for the night while Naruto sat down in the middle of the camp and extended his senses for any sign of trouble till his watch was over.

The next day started bright and early as Shino woke everyone with the sunrise to him cooking as he had the last shift. Stretching out the kinks everyone gathered around the fire and quietly ate the good meal Shino had cooked.

Before cleaning up and making sure they didn't leave any trace of there camp out of habit more than anything else before heading out. They walked on while Ino and Hinata pulled Haku in quietly for girl talk while Inari walked along with Naruto and Tsunami and Zabuza took rear guard with Shino.

As the gates came into view, they picked up their pace till they arrived at the front gates with Naruto taking the lead to speak with the two chunin guards.

"Team 8 under Special Jounin Naruto Uzumaki returning from mission with two civilian and two missing ninja wishing to join Konoha ranks." He said and waited as he handed over his documents of the mission to the guards.

"The two ninja might be a problem. You're gonna have to deal with ANBU watching you the whole way for security reasons. Are you good with that Naruto?" One of the guards asked.

Naruto shrugged."Shouldn't be a problem but we're heading straight to the Hokage's tower to report in anyways so it will be alright. I'll assume responsibility for them till then at least."

After a moment the guards nodded and turned their backs and made a discrete sign for the ANBU present that they were good but to follow them as they opened the huge gates.

Sarutobi Sasuke was fighting the endless void that was paperwork dreaming of fire jutsu's and burning paper when his office door received a knock.

Sighing in relief over getting a respite he called out for whoever it was to come in and a pleasant smile appeared on his face when he saw his unofficial grandson enter with his team but a curious look replaced it when a man he knew to be Zabuza of the seven by his dress and sword followed in with an unknown youth wearing a hunter ninja mask from mist next to him.

After that a young woman who appeared in her twenties with a small boy followed. Naruto bowed and spoke up." Team 8 reporting in. Mission was successful Jiji. Though it turned from a C- rank to A as it progressed." Sarutobi frowned at that before gesturing for everyone to sit before asking him to continue.

"On the way to wave my team was attacked by two chunin ranked missing ninja by the name of the demon brothers as I informed you via air whisper jutsu Jiji. My team handle themselves admirable taking the two out without much problem utilizing teamwork and taijutsu."

"After the two were captured, I interrogated them and after questioning the two I disposed of them before getting some answers out of Tazuna for his reasons of lying and endangering my team."

"After learning of the shipping mogul Gato's abuse of his power to strangle wave to submission and take over it, I asked my team what they believed should be the next course of action. The three decided together to continue on and we proceeded by boat to wave.

"After arriving on shore on route to Tazuna's house, we had our first encounter with Zabuza-san who was under the employ of Gato. After a brief but intense kenjutsu battle I defeated him but before I could finish the swordsman the young kunoichi standing next to him posed as a hunter ninja used senbon needles to put him in a near death state temporarily before escaping with him.

We proceeded with little worry, as I knew that he'd been Gato's ace and I had heavily wounded him with a deep cut into his chest just missing his lungs. Also due to the needles it would take almost till the bridge was completely finished before he'd have recovered enough to face my team and I again.

"The rest of the time was spent training my time and keeping Tazuna and his family under guard while he worked on the bridge. I also had a second meeting though with the two behind me before are final encounter and laid down a bet with him." Naruto was interrupted as the Hokage burst into laughter.

Shaking about he finally sputtered." No wonder your here that boy has Kami's luck when it comes to things." Before finally regaining his composure as Zabuza had a small tick under his eye and signaling for Naruto to continue.

"The bet was if I lost I'd give him 100,000 ryo and my services for one mission he wanted." At this the Hokage shrugged knowing the boy had deeper pockets than any suspected. Besides the kid never lost a bet so he wasn't worried over it.

"Should I win though, Zabuza and his apprentice, the young woman standing next to him named Haku would have to come with me and join Konoha." Sarutobi nodded again thankful for the boy's insight and wisdom and getting such shinobi to come over to Konoha.

"Afterwards when the day the bridge was to be completed we finally met in combat again. I engaged Zabuza while Ino and Shino fought Haku who was revealed to hold a powerful bloodline allowing extreme ice control while Hinata guarded Tazuna.

"I ended my fight using my thunder god blade technique. Knocking out Zabuza using only half the technique in time to see Shino and Ino standing over an unconscious Haku." Zabuza's eye begin to twitch again after realizing he'd been beaten by half a move.

As soon as the fight was over Gato appeared with roughly two hundred hired thugs and Tazuna's daughter and son as hostages." At this Naruto's hand squeezed his sheathe tightly before continuing.

"Gato threatened Tsunami and Inari's life before slapping her full in the face. I used my advanced version of Sunshin to move and grab her and her son Inari and getting them out of danger and ordered team 8 to get them safely away. After my team was gone with them I unleashed IT on them and killed all of them in a matter of several seconds."

Everyone except the Hokage who'd let his pipe drop out of his mouth at that statement looked on intensely curious as to what IT was he used.

"Naruto," the Hokage said regaining his composer and grabbing his pipe. "Are they aware of the situation?"

Naruto shook his head before answering. "Permission to talk with my team and the civilians Tsunami and Inari on said thing Hokage-sama?"He said emotionless as he stood still as a statue.

The Hokage after a moment nodded trusting Naruto's judgment but was curious about the woman and her son he'd brought along. Guessing the older man's thoughts Naruto spoke up." I am currently in a relationship with Tsunami and asked her and Inari to come here to live with me in Konoha."

At this the old mans face lit up with joy at the boy before looking at the two civilians with a smile. His smile warmed the two and somehow assured them it would work out all right. " I must say then it's an honor to meet you and your boy Tsunami-san. I hope you can someday soon join me and my clan for dinner one night with Naruto and your son."

He said warmly loving the thought of someone in his privately proclaimed lonely grandson's life. "Naruto I would suggest using my private study for privacy. While your talking with them I will go over with these two the paper work necessary to become leaf shinobi and to get them a place to live." Naruto nodded before leading them out.

Naruto sighed again as he led them down the corridor from the Hokage's office to a room a few doors down. Opening the door he gestured everyone in. The room was lined with bookshelves and in the middle was a table big enough for everyone to sit with old but comfortable chairs.

Naruto had everyone sit down but kept his face down as he organized his chaotic thoughts. Feeling a hand squeeze his he smiled at Tsunami more to reassure her than him before speaking.

"What I'm about to tell you is a S-classed village secret that can only be told by me or by the Hokage with my permission and presence as Jiji had it laid down the day it happened. This cannot leave the room on pain of death." He said taking a moment to let the information sink in. Before he turned to Inari.

"Inari some of what I'm about to say is brutal and very hard. I will understand if you don't want to listen." Inari looked at him in surprise before realizing the trust he was being shown and the choice he being given.

"I… I want to stay and listen." Inari said quietly as Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto nodded and decided it was time to let his team and the two he was now responsible for what they were apart of now. He wouldn't lie to them and he didn't want any half-truths between any of them.

"How much does anyone know of the day the Kyuubi attacked?" Naruto asked.

Shino was the first to respond after a slight pause. "The Kyuubi attacked our village eighteen years ago soon after the last ninja war and wreaked havoc on are village. It came from nowhere that we were able ascertain. The Yondaime Hokage eventually defeated it. Ironically it was during the first day he took office that he defeated it, but also died in the process." Naruto nodded at this and turned to them.

"Thats what you've been led to believe since you've been old enough to remember. This though is an illusion." He paused noting the confusion in the air from all but one. He'd suspected Shino had most of it figured out from the bridge. This would just give him the last piece of the puzzle to what he'd seen earlier.

"It is impossible to kill a demon of that caliber. A tailed demon is too powerful and simply would reform in time should you somehow destroy its material body. Knowing this, the Yondaime sealed it. But to seal something so powerful you need something more than just a scroll or a weapon. You need a human being," he said as he felt the shock coming from everyone.

"This human would have to be someone whose chakra coils had yet to form. Why? A special type of a body could adjust to the power of the youki or demonic energy coming from the bijuu in inside of it. In other words a new born child."

He almost laughed morbidly as he could literally here the pieces clicking into place in peoples heads around him."As you can guess I was that child. I am the Jinchūriki (_Power of Human Sacrifice_) of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The power of the human sacrifice that jails the demon within my own body to keep everyone safe."

Naruto waited quietly ready for any reaction, or so he thought. He wasn't prepared for Tsunami to stand up and walking over to him kiss him. It was a chaste kiss as they go but it gave him everything he needed to know. She was by his side through anything regardless of what he was. He pulled her in to him and simply held her there not caring for the unusual display on his part of public affection before continuing with her sitting in his lap leaning against him.

"I don't know of any reason why I was chosen except I was born that day. I was told that my father and mother were unknown due to the chaos at the hospital but they believe she died when one part of the hospital roof caved in. For years I would wonder who my parents were but I never was able to find out despite the fact of my appearance being so dissimilar to most of the village."

"Very few people in the village have blond hair and none I know of have any close to my bright shade of it. Back when I still had eyes I remember them being a very light blue almost faded.

Though my eyes changed slightly due to my occupant to a more bright blue around eight. So I never found anyone even close to resembling my parentage. Finally I gave up on it." Naruto took a deep breath as he finished and sat there quietly letting the information process in the peoples' minds around him.

"That Shino is what you witnessed the result of on the bridge despite my orders otherwise." He finally said as he turned to Shino. "Despite your reasons we will conduct extra training as punishment in one three days. These three days before hand, I'm giving you some time to rest and be around your families."

"In the meanwhile, I also need some to time to help Tsunami and Inari get their paper work done to become citizens of Konoha and enroll Inari into school here." Naruto said as he looked at each of them before he turned to Inari. "You have a question Inari?" Inari didn't look surprised at the man's abilities to guess what was on people's minds.

"Naruto could I become a ninja like you?" The question surprised Tsunami but placed a smile on Naruto's face.

"That is not up to me but you and your mother as at your age you'd just be entering the academy." He said before turning his head to Tsunami.

"It is up to you if he joins Tsunami. Being a ninja is a hard but great life for those that pursue it."

Tsunami sat there for a second looking at her son. "Is this what you want Inari? Be sure before you answer me," she said as she watched her little boys mind work.

Inari thought damn it before answering, "Yes I want to be like Naruto and be able to defend everyone I care about. I want to be able to stand tall down my own path."

Naruto smirked seeing in his mind another boy like Inari with whisker marks saying the same thing to the third Hokage so long ago.

Tsunami relented with a nod. "Alright but there will be still curfews young man and I expect you to take it seriously or I will ground you," she said looking at him sternly.

"MOM!!" The boy yelled as everyone laughed much to his chagrin.

After the team parted Naruto gathered Tsunami and Inari and headed off to his home. " I own an entire complex and opened up the last floor into one big area with lots of rooms. So there should be plenty of space," he said as he gave them a tour pointing a the monument to them and explaining its history.

Then the academy where Inari would be going and past a certain ramen stand which Naruto promised a grand meal awaited them later as Tsunami giggled at him rubbing his belly in anticipation.

However things never go as planned and what Naruto had been worried the most about came to past in the form of a snake wielding kunoichi walking toward him. "Naru-chan!" She yelled before she jumped onto him almost dry humping his chest while he sighed.

He could almost see the tick marks on Tsunami's head before something happened that surprised him. Tsunami yanked Anko off and gave the equivalent of a death stare at her while speaking in a tone that let Naruto know he was screwed and not in the good way.

"Naruto, sweetie I take it you know this woman. Care to introduce us." She said with sparks coming out of her eyes. Sighing Naruto tried to think off a way to defuse the situation but it all ended when Anko decided to speak. Grabbing Tsunami by the shoulder she yanked her over to her while looking her up and down sizing her up.

"The name is Anko and may I ask who ever the hell you are what the hell your doing calling Naru-chan sweetie?" She said in a voice that promised pain. Tsunami gave her a venomous smile before pushing her shoulder off and walking back over to Naruto wrapped her arm around his as steam poured out of Anko's ears.

"The name is Tsunami and Naruto and I met when he was protecting my father in wave. After the time we spent together he," she said motioning to Naruto like he some trophy she'd won, "offered to take me and my son with him to live at his home," she said speaking as she wound herself tighter around Naruto.

At this point Naruto knew if this didn't stop soon someone would end up in the hospital and he didn't like being scratched to hell while holding to angry woman apart. It just wasn't conducive to a long and happy life. But before that happened Anko had enough and her mask fell.

"I don't give a damn who the fuck you are damn it." She screamed. "You don't deserve him! I do, me! I was the one who there for him when it all went to hell. Where the hell were you hell when he was growing up terrified the villagers would attack?

Where were you when Yugao and me treated his wounds? Where you when that bastard Itachi defected and killed her? I was the one damn it! I fucking held him when he wouldn't move.

I was the one who forced him to eat. I brought him back." She screamed as she walked forward and began punching Naruto in the chest while Tsunami stared wide-eyed at what she was being told.

Inari stood behind them all too stunned to understand. Anko's slowly stopped pounding Naruto and he pulled her in regardless of her struggles. Holding her while she cried.

"Shh. I'm sorry Anko I didn't mean to harm you. I never meant for you to be hurt." He whispered as he stood there refusing to let her go. Eventually it was too much for Anko and she just leaned there to emotionally drained to move. Without a word he lifted her bridal style and motioning to Tsunami and Inari to follow him and they proceeded the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived into Naruto's apartment complex he took them up the stairs and getting tsunami to get the key from his pocket she opened the door while Naruto walked and going to one of the rooms lay Anko down on a bed before taking a blanket and covering her.

Walking back into the living room he found Tsunami sitting on the couch with Inari asleep across from her in a chair. Nodding to her, he whispered, "Let me pick him up."

He picked Inari up and placed him into his future room before coming back out and sat next to Tsunami quietly. After a little bit, Tsunami moved over and pulled her troubled lover into her arms while she played with his soft sun kissed hair. "I suppose I should let you know what Anko's talking about." He said after a little bit.

"I promise I was going to tell you, I just figured I'd do so tomorrow after already putting so much onto you," he said.

A few moments later Tsunami spoke. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm here for good or bad Naruto. Better or worse, so even if you don't tell me it's okay." Naruto turned over and pulled her close, grabbing her around with his powerful arms before drawing her into a deep kiss that had her melting into his arms.

"You'll never now how much it means to me when you said that. Thank you hime." She smiled at the nickname and pushed him down onto the couch to lie on top of him stroking his chest from her comfortable spot atop him with that wonderful heat he exuded from his body creeping into her. Naruto held her there as he began his tale. The story of life.

"You know about the demon inside of me. What you don't know is that the Yondaime's last wish was for me to be seen as a hero to the village for the sacrifice of holding the beast at bay inside my body. Unfortunately that was ignored. Till the day I was 7 years old, there were over a hundred attempts on my life."

Tsunami froze at hearing this. She felt absolutely disgusted at the thought of people trying to kill an innocent child. (How could they? Couldn't they see the hero he is?)

"When I reached seven, my abilities exploded forth as the demon within me awoke from its slumber and my chakra coils literally grew thicker than a Hokage's. I currently have more chakra within me than three Kages. Unfortunately this also draw the attention of a man called Danzo and using the excuse of a recent attack that went wrong on my life, he used the council to train me as the village's weapon.

However Danzo wanted someone else there as well. Someone who'd train with me, but should I ever become a threat was trained in secret to be my killer should I lose control to Kyuubi or turn on the village. For this he chose a young prodigy with more potential than any in his clan since its founder had.

Danzo brought in a boy around my age named Uchiha Itachi." He paused to take a breath and Tsunami took the time to ask.

"Wait where does that Anko girl and the other one she mentioned fall into this?" He gave her a sad smile as an answer that chilled her to the bone.

(That frown should never be on a face like his. It just isn't right.) She thought.

"Well I meet them...

(Flashback no Jutsu!!)

"Get the demon!" "Kill it!" Were screamed as a small boy flew through alleyways battered and bruised.

(Gotta find a place to hide!) He thought trying to lose his pursers. He took a turn and saw a crack in the old Konoha defense wall big enough for a small child, and dove for it like a deer losing his pursuit on the other side as he sat outside the walls shaking in exhaustion. Just as he was nodding off something poked him.

"You think he's dead?" he heard someone say in a feminine voice before opening his tired eyes.

"Quit poking me" he said causing the two girls in front of him two yell in fright and jump back. He noticed they were as young as him, and both had purple hair though different shades. The girls jumped back a little shocked.

"Hey Anko he's pretty beaten up lets get him some help." The other girl nodded and despite his protests they took a shoulder each and dragged him back as they talked to him.

"Hey I'm Yugao and this is Anko. Don't worry, we'll get you to see a doctor." She said with a smile. It was that act of kindness that Yugao was responsible for life that would earn her the most loyal friend she'd ever have.

(Flashback no Jutsu KAI!!)

After that, Yugao, Anko and I were close friends, even through out my training under Danzo. Jiji refused to let me become an emotionless freak and believed I needed stability in my life. Still after all that things got a lot worse..." As soon as he finished his stomach growled and sighing he muttered, "How about some dinner first?

Naruto sat quietly at the table as he and Tsunami ate their meal in silence. They'd gotten take out at a sushi place that was friendly to Naruto. After a while the meal was finished and Naruto cleaned the mess. He had refused to let Tsunami do it when she stood up to do it. He simply responded with a simple shake of his head and a smile.

After finishing with the dishes, he took Tsunami's hand and led her to the couch, pulling her to him. After she got comfortable lying on top of him, she felt content as his hand softly stroke her hair.

After a little bit he stopped and sighing began where he left off. "I was last telling you about the how I met Yugao and Anko. Right?" Naruto asked and she nodded her head in response.

"So, Yugao and Anko, they accepted me when they found out about me. Showed me friendship and compassion. But it was the only other person my age I was around at that time that taught me the consequences of "blind" trust in another.

However, he also taught me the same day of valuing what you have." His voice went lower and lower as he spoke nearing a whisper.

"Because when you lose it. It can do more damage than any kunai or jutsu ever could." Tsunami looked up at his face and saw that tortured and downtrodden look again. It was a look of pure grief.

Her eyes began to water at the look of a face that so wished to cry but never could. In Naruto's mind his mind drifted through his memories.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Naruto sat before Danzo as the old war hawk analyzed the boy intensely sitting before him. Naruto hated that look directed at him. It meant he saw nothing but what could Naruto be used for.

It was a look of someone assessing a tool or weapon. Naruto refused to let him-self be used a weapon. Though he hated it, he knew this man before him was in charge so he would have to deal with it. Still it didn't mean he'd have to like it. Or forget it. That was when the man spoke.

"You have potential Uzumaki. So by decree of the council they left you to be molded by me to be forged into a great ninja for the use of Konoha. You should feel honored." The old man spoke with contempt and self-righteous dignity. Continuing on with his explanation, he explained Naruto his new life and what it entailed.

"You are to be trained in tandem with a prodigy. The boy was decided to be your counterpart in a rare two-man cell. The council and myself believe that your abilities and potential as a team would be the best mix." What he wasn't saying was that in reality, the Uchiha was chosen because they believed him the best able to kill the Jinchiruki should the demon take over, or should he show signs of betraying the village.

"The other purpose is to promote a rare show of peace between the two most superior of the clans in Konoha. The two clans agreed that they would allow the training of the boy and you by proxy in the agreement to be trained by none other than the clan head himself Hyuuga Hiashi." This was also was another way to watch the boy.

"Enough of that though. I believe its time you were introduced to your new teammate," Danzo said as he walked to the door and opening it yelled out.

" Itachi you may enter now." After a pause, Danzo walked back to the front of his desk as a young boy of Naruto's age entered. His black hair hung to his shoulders that were covered in a standard ninja uniform, with a mesh shirt underneath. Though it was the boys face that draw attention.

There wasn't any expression on it. The boy looked like a blank canvas. As he walked in, he stood across from Naruto and observed him. Though only his eyes moved Naruto felt the intense scrutiny the other boy gave him as he felt his abilities were judged with a glance.

"Uchiha Itachi, this is Uzumaki Naruto. From this day forth, you two will train together, fight together, and kill next to another." Danzo said as he watched them interact.

"Naruto I believe you shall be adequate as my measure," Itachi said and then turned and left the room, leaving a very confused Naruto and a smirking senile war monger.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

"From that day forward, Itachi and I saw each other every day. It would be a year before I saw more than fleeting glimpse of my two first and only friends," Naruto said as he told her about his first meeting with Itachi.

"Though while we trained something happened between me and Itachi. Our spars back then were always intense. Hiashi was always pushing us to our limits and beyond to make quality shinobi out of us for Konoha. He had help too from other shinobi. Danzo used his Root Anbu to teach us. The thing that changed was at the very end of the first year.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Itachi stood favoring his right leg and clutching his left arm. His whole body shock in constant muscle spasms. He was exhausted, wounded, and for the very first time confused.

Never had anyone close to his age, even within five years of him had given him a true challenge, none until now. At first, his teammate Naruto had been below his skill level. He'd easily defeated him.

Now this boy, possessing no bloodline or clan stood before him without falling. They had fought for hours now and until one was defeated their spar would continue as was their sensei's orders.

Now, Itachi thought, this Uzumaki Naruto equaled him, he, the boy his clan said would surpass the greatest of them, Uchiha Madara. This had a profound effect on Itachi. He felt excited.

Something he had never felt before. Here was someone who could test his ability, standing next to him bleeding, but standing nonetheless. A rival had finally appeared before him.

Someone he could finally fight with everything and know where his plateau stood. With a smirk that appeared on his face, he charged forward, determined to surpass his current state, and the boy in front of him.

Naruto was exhausted but ready. He would show them he mattered. He would make them all acknowledge him without dismissing him as the creature sealed inside him. The creature the Hokage had told him about since its first time appearing in his dreams with dark promises.

He'd progress so far they would be forced to respect him. He stood on par with the prodigy he even respected. The prodigy, he realized as his mind snapped back to reality, that was charging him.

The two met in a collision of force as Itachi's foot met Naruto's face as Naruto's fist met his jaw. They went flying backwards from the force of the collision and both hit the ground at the same time. The gathered Anbu stood in shock. The spar was a draw. What surprised them more though was when both boys stood up and Itachi spoke.

" Uzumaki Naruto, I see you." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto and then turning he slowly walked away leaving everyone in surprise over his words.

Though Naruto had a different reaction than anyone else. Someone had recognized him, and that put a smile on his face. The famous foxy grin he was well known for.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

"After that Itachi would treat any who looked down at me with contempt. He saw them as worthless I think," Naruto said as he held on to Tsunami tighter. "I know now that he probably saw me as the only one of two worth his time. In a weird way, I was probably the closest thing he had to a friend other than Uchiha Shisui, a childhood friend of his.

In fact had it not been for Shisui and myself, I believe he'd have been a machine." Naruto said relieving his past while he spoke. "It wasn't later until that I was realized that in the process of helping Itachi, we damned ourselves."

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Naruto sat with Yugao on the Hokage's monument. They'd just finished their sixth date and had brought her to the Yondaime's head to watch the sunset. They didn't speak as she sat before him and merely leaned into him. The time spent with her was the only time Naruto could simply just be himself. He truly treasured these moments.

Finally though it was time to leave. They rose up together and quietly walked back. Getting to her house Naruto smiled as he walked her to her door. She unlocked her door and turning wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

"Another wonderful night whiskers," She said with a smile. "I don't think this could have gotten any better." She was proven wrong though when Naruto kissed her on the lips.Her eyes closed and though it was a simple lip-to-lip kiss, it was one you remembered. Parting he smiled and kissed her forehead, gently pushing her into her house before waving good-bye and leaving.

He walked a block away before stopping." What's going on Itachi?" He asked as Itachi appeared from the shadows.

"You have been assigned a mission and Danzo requests your presence." With a nod, Naruto vanished leaving a circle of leaves in his wake. He couldn't help but notice the way Itachi kept staring at him as he left.

Nothing was different than usual, yet something nagged on his mind telling him something was different that time. It wouldn't be till later that he realized Itachi was making a decision that would forever change Naruto's life.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

"I was sent to assassinate a local drug lord that had decided to open his trade into Konoha. While I was gone though, something bugged me." He paused as Naruto remembered the feeling. "It was like a thread in the back of my mind was being pulled on, warning me of something terrible was going to occur."

"With that sense of foreboding, I completed the mission and raced back to Konoha convinced that my feeling was a premonition of a disaster awaiting to happen." He paused and the next few words were barely a whisper. "How many nights did I curse myself wishing that I'd been wrong?"

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Naruto came into the village with it in high alert. Immediately after he'd arrived Anbu had appeared and told him the Hokage wanted him immediately. With a quick Shunshin, he was in the reception area and through the doors in a high rush of speed.

The Hokage immediately told him to sit down before he began. "Naruto, I need you to take an S class mission. Uchiha Itachi has defected." Sarutobi saw he had the boy's attention and sighed as he set his resolve for the next part.

"Also it appears that he has massacred the entire Uchiha clan except for his younger brother whom he appears to have mentally tortured with a genjutsu." The Hokage paused after this and lowered his hat over his eyes.

"He also took the life of another ninja in the village before departing. One Yugao Uzuki…" He watched as Naruto stopped moving; deep down, Sarutobi felt his age, damning him like a curse and cursed himself for not seeing this.

For Naruto everything stopped with her name. He just stopped. There wasn't any reaction but one. The old man watched it. The light in his cerulean eyes began to fade. He sat there for a second before he stood up, nodded his head, and without a word vanished.

The old man sighed as he felt his heavy heart. " Please Naruto. Just this once, listen and come back from this..."

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

"I traveled for a day straight as fast as my body could go without stop. Zoning in on the chakra signature I knew was his." His voice was dark as he spoke, full of bitter spite. Tsunami saddened for him, reached around him tighter. Hugging him tighter to show him some gesture of reassurance that everything would be all right.

He didn't react, as he was lost to another time when he finally spoke again. "What I found was him waiting for me. Waiting for me at the Valley of the End, the location where the great founders of our Village, Senju Hashimaru – the first Hokage, and Uchiha Madara fought to the death."

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

They stood there staring. Itachi noted the differences in Naruto as he stood on the head of his clan founder. Opposite him on top of the first Hokage's head stood Naruto. His observation was interrupted by a single question from his blonde counter part.

"I'm not here to ask why you killed your clan or betrayed Konoha." He said without any emotion. "I'm here to ask why. Why Yugao?" He said with the first hint of emotion as he started to chock up on his words.

Itachi stood there for a second before answering, "To test my ability. To fight against the only one worthy of me. Had I not killed her Naruto-kun, you would have fought with restrictions on yourself," Itachi finished standing still as a stone waiting for what he silently hoped for.

"You...all this... her… for a test?" Naruto spoke quietly. "You destroyed the women I cared about for a test..." Naruto said as he looked down at the waterfall between them. "You know its ironic you chose this place Itachi. This place was the witness to Uchiha Madara's defeat by the first Hokage. Therefore it's fitting," said Naruto looking at Itachi with dull eyes as he continued.

"To bury another Uchiha here," before he blurred out of sight.

Itachi just raised a kunai up in time to stop Naruto's attack as he appeared. "You know what you look like Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked as he deflected the attack and went on the offensive launching a series of kicks at Naruto as he pushed him backwards.

"A beast. A fallen angel coming to his fate with wrath in hand," Itachi said as he attacked Naruto with a roundhouse kick.

Itachi was rudely stopped as Naruto caught him by surprise. Naruto had grabbed his leg with one hand, and with a snarl sent it straight up with Itachi following. Before Itachi could react to his surprise, Naruto had already brutally driven his elbow into Itachi's lifted body sending him flying over the waterfall.

Another surprise met him as Naruto dived after him. The two fought clashing in mid air with a series of punches, kicks and kunai strikes as they fell to the lake.

As they fell, Itachi caught Naruto's fist, spun him around and latched himself to Naruto's back and began to spin as they fell. The added momentum of the spin plus the fall would have killed almost anyone when instead of water, Naruto's head slammed into some hard rocks that jutted out from the water.

For a moment as Itachi let go and stood up, Naruto simply lay there with his eyes unfocused. Just as Itachi breathed out and blinked, a loud sound erupted of something slamming into something else was heard echoed throughout the valley.

As Naruto's fist was where moments ago Itachi's jaw was.

Itachi slammed into the valley wall, stone cracking behind him from the force. He stayed there a second before sliding off and standing.

He looked at Naruto and a rare dangerous smirk covered his face." Now that you are serious, let us truly test the limits with our lives on the line." He said as emotionless as ever though the smirk never left his features before he disappeared from view.

A shock wave of sound erupted loudly as their kunai met each other could have shattered windows. They were standing still, both without any outward expression before they both jumped back and Itachi performing some hand signs blew a grand fireball from his mouth toward Naruto.

The fireball skid across the water at high speeds as it headed toward Naruto. Naruto raised a hand above his hand and with a powerful shout cut his hand down in a knife-like motion as the fireball came toward him and cut the fireball in half with his chakra and fire affinity.

Without a second's thought, he flashed through his own before yelling out, "Futon: Double Blade" and released his hands in a 'X' formation before his body as he slashed them forward sending two razor sharp blades of wind at Itachi. Itachi sidestepped them at the last second as the walls behind him were carved in before the wind blades dispersed.

The fight only intensified as Itachi came in engaging Naruto with the Uchiha taijutsu style – The Intercepting Fist. It was met with Naruto's own hybrid style he had created mixing various styles together and learning to counter Itachi's from their sparring matches.

Much like the wind he had affinity too, he flowed around the attacks before cutting in with hurricane force blows. Itachi grunted as his attempted rush kick to punch combo was sidestepped then countered with a powerful blow to his stomach.

He narrowed his eyes as he jumped away looking at the tear through his clothes and feeling the electric jolt run through his system messing with his nerves.

He looked at Naruto's fists with his Sharingan blazing to see a small current of wind chakra flowing about the his fists and bits of electricity running across Naruto's knuckles. Though he knew of Naruto's high abilities, the level of sheer control to his elemental affinities was met with a eyebrow raised as he landed.

"Naruto-kun, you are my only remaining bond as Shisui was. You will prove to me my strength for what I've obtained." Itachi said as Naruto felt his blood run cold. Itachi's Sharingan changed with a single word spoken. "Mangekyo Sharingan".

After that the fight, everything went up shit's creek for Naruto. Every punch, every kick, every strike was sent back at him. He dared not even attempt a jutsu with new Itachi's Sharingan active.

Especially with whatever abilities this new form had. Standing up, he pulled a kunai from his arm with a spurt of blood and a grunt. He was getting desperate as he raised both hands into a cross-shaped seal as twenty Kage Bunshins appeared in a puff of smoke. They charged Itachi while Naruto watched trying to figure out a plan.

They didn't last long before Itachi destroyed them with minimal effort. He turned with a smirk although blood trickled down his face from many small cuts and a busted lip. He looked at Naruto face as if memorizing every detail before speaking.

"This fight is over. To you Naruto-kun, I give the honor of testing out one of my newest abilities I saved just for this." He spoke watching Naruto as he closed his eyes and felt the need to see what was about to happen.

"Itachi for this I will break a promise made," he said with a tired voice with his eyes still closed. Itachi stopped wanting to now what he had planned. "A promise never to use this . A promise to the woman I loved. To the person you took away from me. Yugao," he said as his face turned up toward the sun.

"Forgive me koi for today I give in to my sin." Itachi's breath was stolen as Naruto's eyes opened. The eyes that usually showed a radiant cerulean where gone. In there, the eyes that replaced them struck Itachi as wrong. As if this transformation was wrong beyond words.

Before him stood a Naruto with crimson eyes with pupil-like slits. The pupils slit as they stared back with cruelty and a wanton desire for destruction. He watched as Naruto growled and his canniness lengthened past his upper lip and his whisker marks lengthened, darkening to look like deep scars across his face.

Naruto bent forward slightly, his fingers pointing down in front of him. The fingernails turning into dagger looking claws and three tails of red chakra burst from his tail bone before the red-hued chakra surrounded the rest of his body.

The Naruto before him was now an instrument of death and for the first time Itachi felt a very chilled feeling going down his spine.

(This… so this is fear) Itachi thought before Naruto charged towards him leaving behind a crimson streak.

Itachi picked his kunai up in defense only to have it shatter and his body fly again in to the wall. A small amount of blood escaped his lips at the impact. He looked up in pain and for some reason focused on the dark clouds rapidly gathering above them.

His mind refocused on what was happening in the fight when Naruto appeared before and lifted him up by the neck before jamming his other hand into his stomach and throw him over his shoulder before spinning and kicking him in midair. Itachi impacted with the water at 70 miles an hour.

Laying there he felt his lungs screaming for air as he focused chakra into his lungs and back trying to heal or at least numb the pain and shoot up out of the water gasping for air while looking for Naruto.

He sensed him just in enough time to roll out of the way as Naruto shoot down with his hand out as if he intended to cut him in half with his fist. Itachi was forced to jump high into the air as the waves rushed out from the force of the blow. Itachi realized he had to in this it was time to use it or he would die here.

He focused his eyes and looked at Naruto's eyes. Those burning eyes filled with blood and whispered. "Tsukuyomi" and the world for both vanished.

Itachi stood before Naruto tied to a crucifix in a red-skied world with a katana in hand. "For the next 72 hours, you will watch as I show you the death of your most precious person." Before Naruto's widening scarlet eyes Yugao appeared. She was kneeling down gathering flowers as she gathered some flowers.

Naruto cried out even in his berserk form only to watch as Itachi appeared from above impaling her from her upper back to her lower stomach. Naruto watched as the life faded from her eyes and the look of surprise on her face as blood spurted from her mouth.

Naruto was forced to watch as Itachi cruelly forced her off his blade with a kick and walked away, only for it to happen again and again before Naruto's horrified eyes. He did the only thing possible and screamed.

Even though Tsukuyomi only lasted a second in the real world but it was enough for Naruto to ball up screaming at what he'd seen before quieting and laying there on the waters surface. Itachi approached as he pulled a bit of blood from his mouth onto his thumb and wiped it across a black sharingan tattoo on his upper arm.

With a puff, the blade that killed Yugao appeared sheathed as he approached Naruto. He pulled the blade out and stood before a balled up Naruto.

"It is only fitting" Itachi said as he rose the blade up to finish off his defeated opponent. What happened next was not what he'd planned as blood came down the blade. Before his eyes noticed what happened, Naruto had blurred into movement.

Only now he saw not the empty blue eyes of before the battle or the red eyes of hatred, but his sky blue eyes before all this had happened. But something was different. The look in them was anything but Itachi would expect. His eyes held an understanding of something. As if he had come to terms with some fate.

It was then Naruto spoke as the blade was held by his bleeding hand.

"I... I've finally understood why you killed her Itachi." He said without emotion. "You hated her." He said as said as Itachi's eyes widened and he tried to pull the blade from Naruto's iron grip and though it bled more, it stayed. "You hated that with her I was never like I was with you.

That I had something that saved me from what you were. In a way you wanted some one else like you. You didn't want to be the only one. So you killed her. Be happy for how long it lasts. You succeeded," Naruto said.

What happened next was a blur as Naruto stood and with his free hand slammed his hand shaped like a L-shape into Itachi throat. Itachi choked letting go of the blade as he fought for breath. Itachi finally let out a gasp of pain as he felt the blade pierce his stomach from the front and rip out his back.

He winced as Naruto lifted the blade up one handed with him on it. His feet lay dangling in the air. "You slew your clan for power. All for those cursed eyes and to test them you killed Yugao so I would be your grand test.

All for those damnable eyes. Still I defeated you. By the strength I gained from her. Compared to that, all your abilities are meaningless." Naruto said as he raised his other hand up as the claws lengthened further.

"Equivalent exchange. A lesson our teacher Hiashi taught us of life. For killing her Itachi, I will take what you valued so much above life." With an empty expression Naruto twisted the blade and ripped it out of Itachi's body. Itachi barely had the sense to hold himself above the water with chakra as he felt death coming.

Naruto looked at the kitana before him at the wing design on the hilt and how the blade shined." Your blade should do the honors" he said entirely focused on nothing but Itachi. Taking a stance he spun only to stop in surprise as three curved red blades pierced his back.

His arm already in motion ripped across Itachi's face taking out his eye. After that Naruto only remembered blurred images and pain.

He clearly remembered the shouts of rage as he was pinned down and something about extraction and not time. That was before they took his newly acquired blade and slammed it through him, impaling him and nailing him to the dirt. Then everything went black and he passed out as his eyes erupted in pain.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

"After that, ANBU appeared to find me in critical condition impaled by the blade I now use to the ground. I was told that whoever allied Itachi had taken him and left before they got there. It would be days before I awoke." Naruto said as he rubbed his hands through Tsunami's hair.

"Anko was there when I woke up and had been since I arrived. It was Anko who explained to me my condition and held me as even as she cried. Another week passed and I left the hospital. That day I attended Yugao's funeral.

It rained so hard as Anko helped me to her casket and I laid my flower down. I think at the time I still wasn't even myself. In fact it would be a year with me not even really feeling as I learned to move about and discovered my version of "seeing" with my chakra and wind affinity before Anko woke me up."

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Anko watched as Naruto once again stood before the memorial stone. He did this every day, barely eating and past saying a yes or no, he never talked. He was always here or training himself to the ground with his new blade to overcome his handicap.

Though the Hokage refused to put him on a mission till after this mindset of his was gone. For that Anko was grateful.

She felt the pang in her heart as she saw how skinny he'd become with him barely eating and overworking himself. She was the only one he'd even listen too at all and that was just barely. She'd practically had to force him to eat what most small animals could barely live off.

She nearly cried as he just stood there again brushing his fingers across her name with one hand the other holding that blade of his. (Damn him!! What good is it just to waste away like your doing?) She screamed in her head.

Finally having enough Anko approached him. She saw his nose twitch as he stiffened before he relaxed apparently recognizing her.

She didn't let it be shown how much it hurt her to be able to wrap her arms around his so thin chest as she hugged him from behind. She had to do something or the man she loved would just waste away before her.

Making sure no one was around she let down her mask she'd put up since Orochimaru had screwed with her head. It had been Naruto and Yugao that had brought her out of the pain of his betrayal.

Ever since then she'd felt secretly for Naruto. For the man before her who ever so slowly was dying. She felt it in his once muscular back in the way the bones protruded from it, in his silence, in her heart.

She turned him around as she was now physically stronger than him and looked at his face. The cheeks bones jutting from the skin as her eyes watered at the sight. She'd had enough

"Damn it, I wont let you die!" She screamed and surprised him with a slap to his face. He turned his red-cheeked face back to her and she could see the surprise in his usually dead features. "What the fuck do you think your doing? You think this is what Yugao would want?" She yelled at him, her face was inches from his.

"She'd have wanted you to live you stupid shit! Not kill yourself like this. Is this going to make her happy? Wake up and realize people still need you here! Who's going to kill Itachi if you die?

Who's going to make the Hokage laugh with those stupid pranks? People still need you!" She said before whispering as she leaned against his too small frame." I still need you..."

She cried against his chest as he stood there. Finally as she was about to move she felt his arms wrap about her and his head lay against the top of hers. "Anko, thank you," he said.

He never said anything else that day but she'd never forget that moment: that moment where he was totally hers. She didn't remember much else as they stood there with him holding her. But it was that moment she realized she was in love with him.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

Tsunami sighed as she lay against him. "She really loves you." Naruto turned his head to the room where Anko lay.

"Yes, but I couldn't ever give her what she wanted. I truly care for her and in a way, yes I love her, but I always felt that it would be wrong."

Tsunami looked at his face before asking, "Why?"

"Because I felt that I would be simply using her. That after Yugao.. she didnt deserve a half hearted attempt." he replied.

"Your a fool Naruto, a hero and a kind man, but a fool," she said as she stood up and off him. "You love her just like you do me. I can feel it in your words when you talk about her. Though it hurts me to know it."

Before he could respond she placed her finger on his lips before leaning downing and kissing him and saying, "I want you do me a favor and take Inari out for a little while, no buts," she said, he looked ready argue.

" This is something that you wouldn't understand." With a reluctant nod Naruto left.

END

--

Yeah I know evil for me to stop there but I'm exhausted and need sleep. I'll  
update soon. I know this chapter was slow but its necessary I thought to get out of the way. The rest will come soon till then

Das Vadanya


End file.
